Resultados inesperados
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Tras ver en peligro todo aquello por lo que había luchado en la vida, Kyouya decide buscar un matrimonio que le permita llevar a cabo sus objetivos sin involucrar al amor... sin embargo, el destino tiene otros planes.
1. El comienzo de algo incierto

**Capítulo 1- El comienzo de algo incierto.**

La mañana había comenzado con una leve llovizna, como era común en verano.

Kyouya Ootori miró a través de la ventana. Ya estaba retrasado para la importante reunión que se llevaría a cabo, pero no lograba darse ánimo para apresurarse a salir.

Sería un día memorable, uno que, estaba seguro, cambiaría para siempre su vida, pero aun así había algo que le retenía en su habitación.

¿Por qué no podía sentir entusiasmo ahora que sabía que lograría aquello por lo que tanto luchó a lo largo de su existencia?

Hacía ya casi un mes que su padre, Yoshio Ootori, se había marchado de este mundo. Se había dedicado hasta el último minuto a liderar su imperio, esperando el momento en el que alguno de sus hijos tuviese la capacidad de tomar su lugar. Aquello siempre había sido una declarada lucha entre sus hijos varones, y ese día se sabría el resultado. El testamento de Yoshio sería leído ante los socios del consejo, esperando que todos sus miembros estuviesen conformes con el dictamen.

Algo en la mente de Kyouya le decía que él era el elegido de su padre, que sus esfuerzos se verían reconocidos. Era una lástima que no pudiese escucharlo de los labios de su progenitor, aunque no era porque le guardara un gran cariño, sino porque eso le otorgaba más valor ante los demás.

Aun desanimado, Kyouya se dispuso a vestirse. Tomó del armario uno de sus mejores trajes de diseñador de color negro, pues aun guardaba luto por su padre, y en cuanto estuvo listo salió de su habitación.

El joven Ootori trató de no llamar la atención de sus empleados, así que salió tan sigiloso como pudo, sin embargo sus planes no salieron como esperaba.

-¿Ya está de salida, joven Kyouya?- preguntó amablemente su anciana ama de llaves.

-Así es, señora Homura. Le encargo la casa, por favor.- respondió él tratando de escapar de sus atenciones.

-¡Pero aún no ha desayunado!- replicó la mujer.

-No me apetece, además ya voy retrasado.

-Por lo menos espere a que llame al chofer.

-No, gracias. Hoy quiero conducir.- concluyó Kyouya mientras se apresuraba a entrar a su auto y encenderlo.

Suspiró cansado. A pesar de haberse criado en un ambiente en el que era normal ser atendido por alguien, no era algo que le agradara realmente. Se consideraba una persona solitaria la mayor parte del tiempo, y por ende exigía que sus espacios fueran respetados.

Fue esa la razón por la que se había mudado de la mansión principal de su familia para buscar su independencia, no obstante, su hermana Fuyumi había insistido en que por lo menos tuviese un par de personas que le ayudasen en su nuevo hogar, y él rara vez podía negarle algo. Era consciente de lo mucho que le preocupaba a ella.

A pesar del inestable clima, el joven pudo llegar rápidamente al edificio de la corporación Ootori, pero se tomó su tiempo al caminar hasta la sala de juntas donde le esperaban.

Al llegar, una comitiva de rostros inconformes le miraba con algo de enojo, a excepción de Fuyumi, quien también estaba presente.

-Llegas tarde, Kyouya.- le espetó con molestia Kaito, el mayor de sus hermanos.

-¿Has visto la lluvia de esta mañana? Ha causado terribles estragos en el tráfico.- respondió el más joven con un evidente son de burla, lo cual enfureció a sus hermanos.

Fuyumi los miraba con preocupación. Siempre le había inquietado que sus hermanos no se llevasen bien, o mejor dicho, que sus hermanos no toleraran a Kyouya. Desde que podía recordarlo, la relación entre los tres había sido de competencia, siempre con celos de por medio. Le resultaba alarmante, aunque la verdad es que todo el tiempo ella buscaba favorecer a Kyouya, y así sería.

-Comencemos de una vez.- dijo Kouji, el segundo de los sucesores Ootori.

Hubo un asentimiento general, entonces el notario comenzó con la lectura del testamento. Kyouya se perdió en sus divagaciones mientras se mencionaba quien se quedaba con propiedades y demás. Ese punto le tenía sin cuidado.

Podía notársele demasiado impaciente e intranquilo. Fuyumi se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kyouya?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Estoy bien, hermana.

-Pareces cansado. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Comes lo suficiente?

-Deja de preocuparte, hermana. Esos empleados tuyos no dejan de acosarme. Me atienden como si todavía fuese un niño. Tú tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora.- sentenció él señalando el vientre de Fuyumi con la cabeza. Ella sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

-Me he sentido bien, pierde cuidado.

Kyouya asintió. Aunque le alegraba la felicidad de su hermana no era capaz de expresarlo abiertamente.

El notario seguía con la lectura sin llegar aun al punto crucial. El menor de los Ootori comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Fuyumi reanudando la conversación.

-No tengo por qué estarlo.

-Puedo verlo en tu cara, aunque trates de negarlo. ¿Acaso te preocupa el resultado?

-Confío en el buen juicio que padre conservaba aun hasta el momento de su muerte.

Volvieron a callar. Todos los presentes seguían a la expectativa. Finalmente había llegado el momento. Transcurrieron intrigantes segundos antes de que se diera el nombre de quien tomaría el mando de todo el imperio Ootori.

-Así, declaro que será mi hijo, Kyouya Ootori, quien me sucederá en la presidencia del consejo y quien tomará control de toda la Corporación.- leyó el notario.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó Kaito molesto. Kouji permaneció callado, sin embargo también estaba furioso. Kyouya sonreía con malicia.

-Un momento.- pidió el notario atrayendo la atención de los presentes. –No me han permitido leer la cláusula.

Aquello desconcertó a Kyouya, quien guardó silencio para escuchar.

-Aquí se estipula que el heredero, es decir, Kyouya, tendrá la presidencia de manera temporal y le será concedida permanentemente hasta que contraiga nupcias, para lo que se le da un plazo de tres semanas. De no ser así, el control lo tomará Kaito Ootori.- concluyó el hombre.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Kyouya tratando de contener su ira.

-Es muy claro, mi querido hermano.- dijo Kaito sonriendo con malicia, disfrutando del momento. –Para acceder a lo que se te ha dado vas a tener que casarte, de lo contrario, el sucesor seré yo.

Kyouya apretó los puños con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlos perder su color. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su furia.

-Exijo ver a un abogado.- dijo antes de salir de la sala de juntas bajo la mirada confundida de los presentes.

**/**

¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Ouran. Se trata de un proyecto nacido desde hace casi cuatro años y el cual, por diversas razones apenas me he atrevido a sacar a la luz.

Ojala sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Sin salida

**Capítulo 2- Sin salida.**

Sentado detrás de su nuevo escritorio, Kyouya esperaba con ansiedad la solución a sus nuevos problemas.

El destino le estaba jugando una broma cruel. Después de todo el empeño que había puesto para lograr ser el líder de la familia, todo amenazaba con venirse abajo. No estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

El joven Ootori se reclinó en su cómodo asiento. Sufría de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sumado a aquel "pequeño" obstáculo en su camino, también estaba el hecho de que aun le afectaba levantarse temprano.

-¡Ah, mierda!- maldijo Kyouya mientras se quitaba los anteojos y masajeaba el puente de su nariz. Recordaba haber tenido mejores días antes de todo el alboroto.

-"Señor Ootori, la persona que esperaba ya está aquí".- era la voz de la secretaria a través del altavoz de su aparato telefónico.

-Hazla pasar.- ordenó para luego acomodarse en su asiento.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto? Kyouya calculaba que eran cerca de ocho años. Luego de pensarlo, inesperadamente tuvo un repentino lapso de nostalgia. No podía negar que vivió buenos días en el instituto Ouran. Había tenido lo que la gente llamaba "amigos", y se había permitido algunas locuras de juventud. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que dejarlos atrás. Los objetivos de Kyouya no contemplaban ningún retraso ni distracción. Todo aquello era pasado ahora.

Una vez graduado, el joven Ootori se dedicó completamente a sus estudios, a procurar sus éxitos para asegurarse el futuro. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a su familia y al mundo su valor. Era una misión que no permitía fallos.

Al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, Kyouya volvió a la realidad.

-Pase.- ordenó desde su escritorio mientras tomaba unos papeles en sus manos. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría, comenzó con la lectura de los documentos. -Graduada con altos honores en el Instituto Ouran; te trasladaste después a América para continuar tus estudios en la Universidad de Harvard, donde terminaste un doctorado en Derecho. Cabe destacar que ahí también fuiste una alumna sobresaliente. Recibiste numerosas ofertas de trabajo de prestigiosas firmas de abogados, sin embargo las rechazaste todas para regresar al país. Trabajas para un reconocido despacho jurídico, pero también es sabido que ofreces asesoría gratuita a quienes no pueden pagar tus servicios. Has ganado el noventa y seis por ciento de tus casos. ¿Me ha faltado mencionar algo?- concluyó Kyouya dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio y reclinándose en su asiento de cuero negro.

La recién llegada permaneció en la entrada hasta que él finalizó su breve discurso. Una vez terminado, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Eso ha sido muy propio de ti, senpai. No has cambiado.- dijo Haruhi deteniéndose a pocos pasos del escritorio.

Cuando la vista de Kyouya se fijó en ella apenas pudo creer que se tratara de su antigua compañera. La joven que había entrado a su despacho era muy bella. Su cabello castaño era largo hasta la altura de su cintura, vestía un delicado conjunto de falda y blusa de un azul claro, que permitían ver con claridad las formas de su cuerpo. No se parecía en nada a aquella chica que podía fácilmente ser confundida con un niño. Kyouya tardó algunos segundos en salir de su asombro.

-Pues tu sí que has cambiado.- dijo él. –Me pregunto en qué momento comenzó a interesarte la distinción de géneros.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- preguntó Haruhi señalando su atuendo con poco interés. –Fue idea de mi padre. Dice que una abogada tiene que tener una buena imagen. Me hace vestir así todos los días.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, muy acertado.- murmuró Kyouya desviando la vista.

-¿Has dicho algo, senpai?

-Nada. Si no te molesta, me gustaría que nos concentráramos en los asuntos que nos conciernen.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos.

-Espero lo mejor. Verás, no puedo recurrir a nuestros abogados porque además de ser solo un montón de corruptos también son unos inútiles. Necesito un abogado eficiente y capaz.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó la joven con interés.

-Se trata del testamento de mi padre. Se me nombró líder de la Corporación Ootori, pero hay una cláusula que estipula que debo casarme para conservar mis privilegios. Tu trabajo es encontrar un fallo en el testamento y evitar que ese matrimonio tenga que llevarse a cabo.

-No parece algo sencillo.

-Y no lo es.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

**0/0/0**

A partir de aquel momento Haruhi se dedicó completamente a su labor. Durante una semana permaneció casi todo el tiempo en el despacho de Kyouya, aunque en raras ocasiones cruzaban palabra. Cada uno estaba concentrado en su faena.

Era el octavo día de trabajo. Ya era tarde cuando Kyouya decidió que era hora de dejar la oficina.

-Es tarde.- sentenció -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No quisiera ocasionarte molestias, senpai.

-En absoluto. Además, no me sentiría cómodo si mi abogada estrella se viera en la necesidad de tomar un taxi a altas horas de la noche.

Haruhi sonrió nerviosa ante el comentario. Le parecía que Kyouya tenía expectativas demasiado altas en ella.

-¿Y bien?- insistió el joven.

-De acuerdo, senpai. Aceptaré que me lleves a casa.

Sin más, ambos subieron al coche de Kyouya. A los pocos minutos les pareció que no había sido una decisión muy acertada. Estaban acostumbrados al silencio en la oficina porque cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos, sin embargo el silencio que reinaba en el vehículo era incómodo. Ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir.

De repente, la vista de Kyouya viajó hasta las manos de Haruhi, que descansaban en su regazo. No pudo evitar notar el anillo que ella llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Así que… ¿el idiota de Tamaki ya te propuso matrimonio?- preguntó el joven Ootori con un leve rastro de malicia.

-¿Cómo…porque supones que ha sido él?- agregó ella mientras se sonrojaba un poco, para sorpresa de su acompañante.

-Mantengo contacto con él de vez en cuando. Lo último que supe es que por fin se te había declarado y habías aceptado el noviazgo. En cuanto al anillo, sé que te importa demasiado poco la vanidad como para traer una joya tan fina, por lo que supuse que era un regalo, pero obviamente nadie regala un anillo solo porque si.

-Se supone que es un secreto. No se lo hemos informado a nadie.

-Pierde cuidado. No voy a contárselo a nadie.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella con alivio.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Pero a los pocos minutos Kyouya habló de nuevo.

-¿Es por su abuela?- preguntó él tomando por sorpresa Haruhi, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí. Ella sigue empeñada en arreglarle un matrimonio. Tamaki espera convencerla de que acepte…su relación conmigo.

-No va a ser fácil. Esa mujer va a intentar buscar a alguien que le procure algún beneficio a su familia.

-Lo sé, pero…Tamaki insistió mucho. Quiere que le dé la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas a su modo.

-Ya veo.

Se acabaron las palabras nuevamente. Aunque el ambiente ya no suponía algo incómodo. Ambos estaban ensimismados, conscientes de sus propios problemas. Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la casa de Haruhi.

-Te agradezco el haberme traído, senpai. Nos veremos por la mañana en la oficina.

-De acuerdo, te espero por la mañana.- se despidió Kyouya con aire distraído.

Al día siguiente, ambos estaban en la oficina. Kyouya estaba teniendo uno de sus rutinarios dolores de cabeza pero trató de no darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Te encuentras bien, senpai?- cuestionó ella preocupada.

-Sí, no es nada.

Haruhi, no creyó en la respuesta pero lo dejó estar. A ella le preocupaba el asunto que la había llevado hasta ahí.

-Senpai, yo…hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues…he revisado con atención el documento y no veo ninguna inconsistencia en él. Podríamos recurrir a otros métodos pero para eso requiero de más tiempo y la situación no lo permite.

El rostro de Kyouya se ensombreció.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Lo único que te queda por hacer…es cumplir con lo que el testamento te indica.

**/**

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Por el momento me encuentro editando los capítulos que ya tenía hechos, así que avanzaré hasta donde pueda antes de tener que volver a trabajar.

En fin, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, y a: nambelle y Jaqui-chan por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	3. Vislumbrando la luz al final del túnel

**Capítulo 3- Vislumbrando la luz al final del túnel.**

-Eso está fuera de discusión.- concluyó tajante Kyouya.

-Deberías comenzar a considerarlo, senpai. Es la única opción que tienes. No puede ser tan malo.

-¿Podrías casarte sin amor?- cuestionó el joven Ootori tomando por sorpresa a Haruhi.

-No…creo que no.- respondió con algo de duda.

-Yo no busco una esposa, Haruhi. No es algo que desee en mi vida.

-Por el momento no puedo ofrecerte otra solución.

Kyouya se reclinó sobre su asiento y comenzó a masajear sus sienes. El dolor de cabeza era terrible, y las nuevas noticias no eran para nada favorables. No podía pensar con claridad para encontrar una salida.

Haruhi le observaba preocupada. Aunque Kyouya no lo expresará de forma abierta, ella sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Era poco común verlo perder el control. Él siempre tenía la situación en la palma de su mano, sin embargo esta era una notable excepción.

-¿Es eso lo que te importa, senpai? ¿El amor en un matrimonio?

-Simplemente he dicho que no funciona de la mejor manera si no existe tal cosa o una de las dos partes no está interesada.

-¿Has pensado…en Renge?- preguntó Haruhi, desconcertando un poco al joven.

-¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ella?

-Puede ser una opción si lo que deseas el alguien que te ame.

Kyouya pasó una mano por su cabello antes de responder.

-Dejaré claro los puntos: no quiero una esposa, y no necesito a alguien que me ame.

Haruhi suspiró cansada antes de agregar algo más,

-¿Deseas jugar sucio en este juego?- cuestionó ella en tono serio. Estaba dispuesta a demostrar su carácter de abogada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para salir de esto?

-Cualquier cosa, excepto casarme.- dijo Kyouya con una sólida seguridad.

-Arréglate un matrimonio falso que dure lo suficiente para que conserves todo.

-¿He escuchado bien?- preguntó Kyouya sonriendo con malicia ante la propuesta de Haruhi. –Como mi abogada, ¿no lo consideras algo ilícito?

-Por supuesto que lo es, y de ninguna manera lo aprobaría, pero has dicho que quieres jugar sucio, ¿no es así?

-De cualquier forma, no considero que sea prudente. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que va a ser?

-Solo necesitas a alguien que esté de acuerdo.

-No es tan simple. He dicho que no necesito a alguien que me ame, y tampoco necesito a una mujer que me fastidie la vida o que suponga un estorbo. Sumado a eso…no conozco a demasiadas mujeres.- reconoció Kyouya ruborizándose un poco y desviando la mirada,

Era algo muy cierto. Kyouya había permanecido inmerso en su propio mundo, sembrando y cosechando éxitos. Haciendo cuanto podía para destacar sobre sus hermanos mayores y obtener el reconocimiento de su padre.

Las mujeres o asuntos amorosos representaban el último lugar en su lista de prioridades, lo que lo convertía en un inexperto en relaciones humanas. Realmente le resultaba difícil socializar con el sexo opuesto.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas entonces?- preguntó Haruhi.

-Si quisiera llevar a cabo este plan, necesito a alguien que sepa de mis intenciones, que conozca mis propósitos y no interfiera en ellos. Alguien que no busque despojarme o aprovecharse de mis recursos. Alguien con quien no tenga nada en común y con quien no existan sentimientos de por medio. Necesito una cómplice, una aliada…-Kyouya calló de pronto, ya que una idea había cruzado por su mente de forma fugaz.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en un instante breve. Una fuerte determinación había quedado en el rostro de Kyouya mientras que Haruhi solo podía sentir desconcierto por la forma en la que él la miraba,

-Haruhi… ¿te casarías conmigo?

**0/0/0**

Haruhi continuaba esperando, sentada frente a la mesa de una pequeña cafetería donde solía reunirse con Tamaki. La chica movía distraídamente una cuchara dentro de su taza de té mientras observaba como el cielo se oscurecía.

Suspiró resignada al mirar su reloj de pulso. Él no iba a aparecer. Como si su día no hubiese sido ya demasiado difícil, Tamaki iba a dejarla plantada… otra vez.

La joven dio un sorbo a su bebida, que ya se había enfriado, y se permitió perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón no lograba dejar de pensar en la extraña propuesta de Kyouya y en todo aquello que le había hecho saber.

_Flashback_

_-Haruhi… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, senpai?- dijo Haruhi sin inmutarse ni un poco._

_-Estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_-Tu pregunta no tiene sentido. ¿Olvidas que estoy comprometida?- agregó sin emoción alguna, tan típico de ella._

_-Eres mi única salida._

_-Me sorprende que digas algo como eso.- comentó la joven con una leve sonrisa. –Pero me parece que aún no estás considerando todas tus opciones._

_-Evaluándolo a mi modo, seguirías siendo mi mejor opción._

_-Lo sería si estuviese disponible, pero sabes cómo son las cosas._

_Kyouya calló unos instantes, sin saber de qué manera comenzar con lo que tenía que decir._

_-¿Sigues esperanzada en algo que no tiene futuro alguno?- preguntó Kyouya dándole la espalda a la chica. Consideraba que era hora de que ella abriese los ojos y dejase de vivir en un engaño._

_-¿A qué te refieres, senpai?_

_-A lo tuyo con Tamaki, ¿es que acaso el aún no ha hablado contigo?_

_-Agradecería que te explicaras mejor. ¿Sobre qué debería hablar Tamaki conmigo?_

_-Él… no podrá casarse contigo._

_Haruhi permaneció callada, asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Ante su silencio, Kyouya decidió continuar._

_-Los negocios de su familia están atravesando momentos difíciles. Como sabes, su abuela aun no ha dejado el cargo como presidenta de la corporación, así que se ha encargado de buscar la solución a sus problemas económicos._

_-¿De qué solución hablas?- cuestionó Haruhi aun aturdida por todo aquello._

_-¿No lo imaginas? Ella desea conseguir los favores de otra poderosa familia del gremio por medio del matrimonio de sus herederos._

_El semblante de Haruhi se volvió impasible, como si nada fuese capaz de alterarlo, Kyouya estaba consciente de que solo era una forma de autoprotección._

_-Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, y quiero que sepas que no lo hice para alterar tu decisión, aunque de cualquier forma, mi propuesta sigue en pie._

_-Me parece difícil creerte, ya que siempre buscas un beneficio en todo lo que haces._

_-¿Hubieses preferido seguir viviendo engañada?_

_Haruhi se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a marcharse._

_-Debo irme, tengo otro compromiso.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sin despedirse, luego desapareció tras ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Lamento mucho el retraso.- dijo una voz familiar, logrando sacar de su ensimismamiento a la chica.

-Creí que no vendrías.- agregó Haruhi en tono cansado.

-Lo siento, me resultó imposible abandonar la oficina antes. Han surgido algunos… contratiempos.

-Entiendo que estés ocupado.

-Sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo separado de ti, pero mi ascenso está próximo y es necesario arreglar…ciertos asuntos antes de que eso suceda.

-¿Tiene que ver… con lo de tu matrimonio?

Tamaki quedó helado ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Có-cómo lo… quien te ha dicho eso?

-Eso no importa. ¿Debo suponer entonces que es cierto?

Él permaneció en silencio unos segundos, intentando retrasar aquel doloroso momento.

-Escucha, hablaré con mi abuela. Le explicaré todo, ella tiene que entenderlo.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

-Quería… solucionarlo. De cualquier forma no iba a permitirlo. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

-Sabes que si esa decisión involucra la supervivencia de los bienes de tu familia, tu abuela no va a ser nada flexible.

-Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo si es necesario.

Haruhi negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No voy a permitir que tires todo por la borda. No es solo tu futuro, sino también el de tu madre.

Al escucharla, los ojos de Tamaki reflejaron derrota.

-No quiero perderte, Haruhi.- dijo él en un susurro.

-Quizás…es lo mejor. Posiblemente sea cierto que tu y yo no teníamos un futuro juntos.- agregó Haruhi mientras deslizaba fuera de su dedo el anillo que Tamaki le había obsequiado, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa.

El joven Suou la miró aterrado. No se suponía que fuese así como terminara todo.

-Dame algo de tiempo, Haruhi. Te prometo que lo arreglaré.

-Por favor, no prometas algo que no podrás cumplir. Adiós.- concluyó ella.

La chica se levantó de su silla y se apresuró hacia la salida. Tamaki intentó seguirla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, ella no iba a escucharlo, además de que su despedida había sido muy clara.

Derrotado, Tamaki siguió en dirección opuesta, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

**0/0/0**

Bueno, no era mi intención que este capítulo fuera tan… triste, pero de alguna forma había que separar a esos dos ¿no? En fin, espero que les guste.

Sin más, agradezco a quienes leen, y a Jaqui-chan por su review.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Cambio de perspectiva

**Capítulo 4- Cambio de perspectiva.**

-Perdóname. Debí saber que contestar las preguntas de Kyouya iba a traer problemas.

Haruhi no respondió. Permaneció callada con la vista fija en una pequeña taza frente a ella. Hikaru no podía evitar mirarla con preocupación.

-¿Podrías perdonarme…Haruhi?- insistió el joven al ver que ella no contestaba.

-No hay nada que deba perdonar, Hikaru.- contestó la chica sin emoción alguna, su mirada aun se notaba distante.

-Aun no puedo creer que él te haya dicho la verdad de esa manera ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo? No es que justifique a Tamaki, pero creo que ustedes dos deberían…-

-¡Solo déjalo!- pidió ella alzando el tono de su voz. -¡Entre Tamaki y yo ya no puede existir nada! Él ya sacrificó mucho por mí. A final de cuentas nuestra relación siempre fue desigual.

-¿Vas a darte por vencida ahora?

Haruhi solo bajo la mirada. Su padre y Hikaru eran los únicos que parecían notar su verdadero sufrimiento, y era algo que no deseaba.

No quería la compasión, el consuelo ni la comprensión de alguien. Simplemente deseaba vivir sola con su dolor.

Hikaru suspiró cansado, resignándose a guardar sus comentarios. Le hacía sentir impotente no poder ayudar a su amiga, sin embargo así eran las cosas.

El muchacho estaba a punto de iniciar otra conversación, pero el sonido de un teléfono móvil le hizo detenerse.

-¿Podrías disculparme un segundo?- pidió Haruhi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se alejaba algunos pasos para atender la llamada.

Hikaru la observó con atención, y le intrigo de sobremanera el hecho de que ella pareció tensarse por aquella inesperada llamada.

Luego de unos minutos, la joven regresó a la mesa.

-Debo irme.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Hikaru con algo de preocupación.

-No es nada, solo…Kyouya desea verme.

-¿Piensas ir después de todo?

-Si…iré.

Hikaru suspiró frustrado, sin saber cómo continuar.

-No te preocupes.- se adelantó a decir su amiga. -Siento que es algo que debo hacer. No me tomará mucho.

Sin esperar respuesta, Haruhi tomó sus cosas murmurando una breve despedida. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque había accedido a reunirse con Kyouya, si deseaba reclamarle por lo sucedido o deseaba expresarle su agradecimiento. Había atravesado por una mezcla de emociones en los últimos días y aun no lograba aclararse.

En poco tiempo, la joven llegó al imponente edificio de la corporación Ootori. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la entrada e inhaló profundamente, preparándose para lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Avanzó decidida y dispuesta, y pronto estuvo en la recepción de la presidencia.

-¡Buenos días! Busco al presidente Ootori.- dijo Haruhi cortésmente a la secretaria.

-Claro, puede pasar. Él la espera.-

Haruhi caminó por el largo y estrecho pasillo que guiaba hasta la oficina, pero unos pasos antes de llegar, escuchó dentro del despacho una desconocida voz. Se detuvo en seco. Kyouya parecía tener un invitado y aun no podría recibirla. Dio media vuelta para esperar en la recepción, más, algo en aquella conversación le obligó a seguir escuchando.

-¿De verdad esperabas conseguir una prórroga del consejo acerca de tu matrimonio? ¿Con ese discurso tuyo tan…conmovedor? De verdad me das lástima Kyouya.

Haruhi percibió burla y desprecio en la voz de aquel hombre.

-No esperaba conseguir nada, simplemente he dado a conocer al consejo mis planes para esta empresa.- contestó el joven Ootori en un tono que parecía tranquilo.

-¿Por qué sigues engañándote? Sabes que en cuanto se venza el plazo dado en el testamento tomaré el control de la presidencia.

-Eres tu quien se engaña, hermano.

-¿Sabes cuál es el mayor de tus defectos, Kyouya? Pretendes que todo a tu alrededor sea como un juego de ajedrez, pero por muy hábil que seas, si tratas a tus "piezas" con tanta consideración solo consigues la derrota. Quieres que el mundo piense que lo controlas todo para esconder tu debilidad.

-Estoy algo ocupado. Si no te molesta, voy a pedirte que…-

-¡Eres débil, Kyouya! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a admitirlo? Si de verdad fueras un ganador, no te hubiese importado tomar a cualquier mujer como esposa para conservar lo que injustamente te han dado. ¡Eres débil! ¡Acéptalo de una vez! Tienes ese estigma desde tu nacimiento. El último en nacer, con una decadente salud, arrancándole la vida a nuestra madre, siempre teniendo que luchar tanto para conseguir lo que yo obtengo sin esfuerzo alguno…-

La chica escuchaba con atención aquellas crueles palabras cargadas de resentimiento. No podía creer que Kyouya no intentará en ningún momento hacerlas callar. Sin embargo, aquel acontecimiento le acababa de abrir los ojos hacia otra faceta de Kyouya, haciéndole ver que él no era lo que aparentaba. De alguna manera siempre lo había sabido.

Haruhi cerró sus puños con fuerza. La voz de aquel sujeto seguía resonando en el lugar. ¿Acaso Kyouya no iba a defenderse?

En un impulso, la joven abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró abruptamente, interrumpiendo la lista de acusaciones de Kaito Ootori.

-Disculpen la interrupción.- dijo Haruhi aparentando calma. -Kyouya, solo he venido para decirte que ya he arreglado lo del vestido para la ceremonia, y también he dejado listo el menú para el banquete.

-¿Quién eres, y como te atreves a irrumpir en nuestra conversación?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

Haruhi se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, mientras Kyouya la miraba con desconcierto.

-Cariño, ¿has estado tan ocupado con los asuntos de la empresa que olvidaste hablarles de mi a tus hermanos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kaito con impaciencia.

-Soy la futura esposa de Kyouya.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Ambos hombres se mostraban perplejos, pero una mirada de Haruhi hacia Kyouya le advirtió que debía seguir el juego.

Kaito se volvió hacia su hermano, quien había recobrado su habitual semblante frio.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Kyouya?

-Ya la has oído. Es mi prometida.

-No te creo.

-Te enviaremos la invitación en unos días. Ahora, si no te importa, me agradaría estar a solas con mi futura esposa.

Kaito dirigió una mirada arrogante a Haruhi al momento de pasar junto a ella.

-Seguiremos esta conversación…en otra ocasión.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Al ver salir a su hermano, Kyouya se derrumbó sobre su asiento y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Enseguida, la joven se apresuró a conseguirle un poco de agua.

-Gracias.- dijo él en voz baja al tomar el vaso.

Haruhi lo miraba con autentica preocupación, olvidando el motivo que la había llevado hasta ahí. No podía evitar verlo de una forma diferente luego de la discusión. Como si eso la hubiese hecho darse cuenta de que detrás de esa fachada había un rastro de humanidad.

La chica se había distraído con sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la insistente e interrogante mirada de Kyouya.

-¿Qué ha sido lo de hace unos momentos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que dijiste…el que le hayas afirmado a mi hermano que eres mi futura esposa.

Haruhi se sintió de pronto con la guardia baja. Aquel acto había sido muy impulsivo. Existían muchas cosas detrás de esa manera de actuar. El hecho de que había deseado hacer callar a ese molesto hombre y también…el que de pronto, vio a Kyouya como un ser indefenso que necesitaba de la protección y la comprensión de alguien. Todo era confuso.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Kyouya.

-¿Ya no deseas que te ayude?

-¿Esquivas mi pregunta?

-Has sido tú quien me pidió ayuda con lo del matrimonio. ¿Acaso ya cambiaste de opinión?

-Primero quiero saber por qué vas a ayudarme. Después de lo que hice imaginé que tal vez…-

-Simplemente deja que te ayude en esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyouya suspiró cansado, para luego reclinarse sobre su asiento.

-Escuchaste…lo que decía mi hermano… ¿verdad?

Haruhi no contestó, sin embargo significó una respuesta para él.

-No tienes que obligarte a hacer…-

-Quiero ayudarte, solo eso. Lo hago con el único interés de que les demuestres a todos lo que puedes llegar a hacer, que les demuestres que se equivocan. De verdad…quiero ayudarte.

La chica bajó la mirada después de su comentario. Kyouya no podía evitar mirarla con curiosidad, pero también agradecimiento.

-¿No me guardas rencor?

-Admito que…no me lo dijiste de la mejor manera pero…sé que lo hiciste…por mi bien. Tal vez con esto pueda devolverte el favor.

-Harás mucho más por mí de lo que crees. Al final seré yo quien esté en deuda contigo. La idea no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-No quiero nada de ti.

-Como sea, encontraré la forma de pagarte. Te lo prometo.

**0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? He vuelto con un capítulo más. Espero que les agrade, y por favor, les pido paciencia. La universidad y el trabajo me absorben demasiado, pero no pienso abandonar el fic.

En fin, agradezco mucho a quienes leen, y a: Jaqui-chan, pame18, brisalunar, Asuka Miyoshi, Aire 2409, Caro y Kagome-Black por sus reviews. Ojalá les guste el cap.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Alguien en quien confiar

**Capítulo 5- Alguien en quien confiar**

Kyouya suspiró profundo mientras se infundía ánimo mentalmente. Lo que estaba por hacer le parecía una de las cosas más complicadas e inesperadas que hubiese hecho nunca. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho apenas hace un par de semanas, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero ya estaba ahí y no había manera de retractarse. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Aquel último pensamiento le llenó aun más de confianza, la cual ya se reflejaba en su mirada en el momento en el que el joven Ootori tocó el timbre de la entrada de aquella casa…para pedir la mano de su prometida.

Apenas unos pocos segundos después de su llamado, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a una Haruhi muy preocupada.

-Mi padre quiere una explicación para todo esto. Espero que hayas pensado en algo.- murmuró la chica en cuanto estuvo cerca de él.

Kyouya apenas si prestó atención a sus palabras. Ver la imagen de ella vestida para esa ocasión fue toda una sorpresa. Haruhi llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido veraniego color blanco que apenas si cubría sus rodillas, y su cabello largo caía libremente por su espalda. Le resultaba increíble que pudiera resultar tan…agradable a la vista con ese atuendo que no era demasiado elegante.

El joven carraspeó un poco antes de responder, ya que estaba consciente de que su atención se había desviado por breves instantes.

-¿Olvidas con quien estás hablando? Tengo un discurso preparado y soy muy bueno cuando se trata de convencer a la gente.- Kyouya esbozó una sonrisa que Haruhi catalogó como la de un hombre decidido a hacer negocios. Una sonrisa nada franca con la única finalidad de agradar a la persona de conveniencia.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta desaprobación, como se miraría a un niño que hacía trampa en un juego. Cuando creía estar mirando el lado "humano" de Kyouya, él revelaba al depredador de los negocios, al hombre frío y calculador que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que deseaba…y sin saber porque, a Haruhi le desagradaba aquello.

Sorpresivamente, Kyouya tomó la mano de Haruhi, causándole desconcierto y un repentino rubor en las mejillas.

-Estamos enamorados y nos hemos prometido. Necesitamos una actuación convincente, ¿no es así?- le murmuró él al oído, a lo que el corazón de la joven aceleró el ritmo de sus latidos.

Sin decir más, ambos entraron a la casa tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la pequeña sala de estar, donde Ranka les esperaba. Su semblante era de total desconfianza, aunque se suavizó un poco al ver a Kyouya hacer una respetuosa reverencia antes de sentarse frente a él en la mesa, junto a Haruhi. Sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto, Kyouya? Quiero una explicación.- exigió el padre de Haruhi esforzándose por mantenerse sereno.

-Ranka-san, con todo respeto…he venido a pedir a su hija en matrimonio.

El hombre pareció meditar aquellas palabras. Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que decidió volver a tomar la palabra.

-¿Sabes que hasta hace poco Haruhi estaba comprometida con alguien más? ¿Alguien a quien consideras un amigo? Aun no entiendo nada de esta situación.

-Ranka-san, sé que todo esto fue sorpresivo. Estaba al tanto del compromiso de Haruhi, y le aseguro que esto no estaba entre nuestros planes. Pero al reencontrarnos después de tantos años y comenzar a convivir nuevamente, un sentimiento surgió entre nosotros. Estoy enamorado de Haruhi, Ranka-san.

Todo era parte del plan, la explicación que su padre necesitaba, sin embargo, la última frase causó en Haruhi una sensación extraña y un nuevo sonrojo. A pesar de ser mentira, escuchar la palabra amor de los labios de un hombre aparentemente frio como Kyouya la perturbaba.

-¿Es eso cierto, Haruhi?- preguntó Ranka, ganándose la atención de su hija.

-Eso…es verdad, padre. Cuando comencé a trabajar para él…algo surgió entre nosotros y no pude ignorarlo.

-¿Es por eso que rompiste con Tamaki? ¿De verdad es esta la razón?

-S...si.- respondió Haruhi agachando la mirada, sintiendo la culpa por mentirle a su padre, aunque él lo atribuyó a la culpa por haber roto con Tamaki.

Ranka suspiró resignado. Si ella estaba de acuerdo, él no iba a detenerla.

-Haruhi ya es una mujer y toma sus propias decisiones. Si desea estar a tu lado yo no voy a impedírselo. Pero eso no implica que no me preocupe por ella, así que no traiciones mi confianza. Ámala y cuídala como merece.

-Le prometo que cuidaré de ella. Haruhi va a tener mi comprensión, mi protección…y cualquier cosa de desee de mi.- dijo Kyouya mientras hacía una leve reverencia, para luego mirar intensamente a Haruhi. Para ella, aquello simbolizaba el compromiso de una promesa que ella no había pedido, pero que Kyouya se empeñaba en cumplir.

Minutos más tarde, las tensiones empezaban a liberarse y los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre la boda. Luego de algunas horas, Kyouya hizo una petición.

-Ranka-san, si no le molesta, me gustaría dar un paseo con Haruhi. La traeré a casa más tarde.

Ranka contestó con un asentimiento y ambos jóvenes se marcharon.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Haruhi mientras abordaba al coche de su prometido mientras este le sostenía la puerta.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien.- fue todo lo que dijo Kyouya antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al otro extremo del vehículo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto. Haruhi tenía curiosidad por aquel extraño paseo, pero no se atrevió a hacer preguntas. La mirada de Kyouya se veía extraña, con un rastro de nostalgia, y algo a lo que la joven le parecía tristeza. Era uno de esos momentos en los que el muchacho dejaba ver algo de su humanidad, lo que a la chica le resultaba intrigante y…atractivo de alguna manera.

Llegaron a una zona con grandes mansiones, edificios elegantes con bellos jardines. Kyouya se adentró en una de las enormes residencias luego de que uno de los empleados reconoció el auto y les saludase con una inclinación.

El joven Ootori se acercó a la entrada y bajó de su auto, para luego ayudarle a Haruhi a salir. Ella no pudo evitar mirar con asombro el lugar. Era una bella mansión de estilo victoriano con un jardín enorme y una preciosa fuente cerca de la entrada.

La chica seguía mirando maravillada, hasta que una risa infantil le distrajo.

-¡Tío Kyouya!- gritó una niña pequeña, que no parecía pasar de los seis años, mientras corría hacía su futuro esposo.

El joven Ootori recibió a la niña en sus brazos, luego comenzó a llenarla de mimos, Haruhi contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura. Se apreciaba en los labios de Kyouya una sonrisa genuina, y sobre todo amor. Algo que ella no había visto que él ofreciera a alguien más. Resultaba toda una revelación.

-Haruhi, ella es mi sobrina, Nanami.- dijo Kyouya aun con la pequeña en brazos. La joven le sonrió y la niñita correspondió tímidamente.

-¿Quién es ella, tío?- preguntó Nanami con curiosidad.

-Ella es mí…-

-¿Kyouya?- llamó una voz, haciendo que los recién llegados voltearan a sus espaldas.

Fuyumi bajó lentamente por la escalera situada en la entrada. Sonreía con calidez al mirar a su joven hermano.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa, Kyouya!

El aludido bajo a la niña, quien se acercó rápidamente a su madre.

-¿Cómo has estado, hermana?

-Muy bien.- respondió Fuyumi tocando cuidadosamente su abultado vientre. –Pero ¿qué hacen aun afuera? Pasen.

Kyouya sujetó con suavidad el brazo de Haruhi para conducirla al interior. Ella se sentía algo confundida por lo sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos. Estaba claro que cuando se trataba de su hermana, el verdadero Kyouya emergía, y a pesar de lo desconcertante que resultaba ver esa faceta de él, también era fascinante. Haruhi sentía curiosidad por todo aquello que, sin duda, aquel joven aun mantenía oculto.

Fuyumi los condujo a una enorme sala de estar del mismo estilo de la casa; muebles antiguos, costosos y elegantes. Luego les invitó a tomar asiento.

Haruhi miraba discreta pero asombrada el lugar, y poco a poco la invadió una sensación de inseguridad.

-¡Vamos, Kyouya! No seas descortés. Aun no me has presentado a tu acompañante.

Haruhi miró tímidamente a su anfitriona mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-Soy…-

-Ella es Haruhi Fujioka, mi prometida.- se adelantó a responder Kyouya en un aparente tono sereno.

-Entiendo.- dijo Fuyumi mientras su sonrisa y su mirada se suavizaban aun más, adquiriendo un aspecto maternal. –Es un placer conocerte, Haruhi.

-El placer es mío.- agregó Haruhi con timidez.

-Llámame Fuyumi, por favor.- pidió la hermana de Kyouya aun con esa cálida sonrisa. –Nanami, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato mientras converso un momento con tu tío?

La pequeña se despidió de Kyouya agitando su manita al tiempo que se alejaba. Su madre la miró con ternura, luego volvió su atención a su hermano y su futura esposa.

-Me da mucho gusto que por fin te hayas decidido, Kyouya. Estoy segura de que será un buen matrimonio.

-Te lo agradezco, hermana. Y en cuanto a eso, tenemos poco tiempo para organizarlo todo, y creí que tal vez podrías ayudar a Haruhi a encontrar un vestido. No soy bueno con esas cosas y pensé…-

-Sí, ya lo entendí. No te preocupes, Kyouya, le ayudaré a Haruhi a encontrar un bello vestido. Así que, si nos disculpas.

Fuyumi se levantó de su asiento, después tomó a Haruhi del brazo para indicarle por donde debía seguirla. Subieron por una amplia escalera que conducía a un par de anchos pasillos. Se dirigieron al de lado derecho y recorrieron varias habitaciones hasta llegar a una con una gran puerta.

-¡Anda, pasa, no seas tímida!- indicó Fuyumi a la chica.

Haruhi asintió y se adentró en la estancia. No solo era la inmensidad de aquella mansión lo que la intimidaba, de hecho eso era lo de menos. Se trataba de la hermana de Kyouya. No era que le desagradara, al contrario, era una mujer amable y dulce, pero el hecho de intuir todo lo que ella representaba para Kyouya le aportaba demasiado. Era el conocimiento de estar con una persona de incalculable valor. Porque eso era Fuyumi para su hermano.

Ante todo eso, a Haruhi le surgió la necesidad de causar una buena impresión. Algo que jamás antes le había interesado.

-Aquí tengo unas muestras de vestidos que me sugirió mi diseñador. Seguramente alguno te va a gustar.- dijo Fuyumi mientras le mostraba entusiasmada a Haruhi algunas imágenes. La joven miraba sin prestar realmente atención.

Al notar su distracción, Fuyumi decidió abordarla.

-Pareces una excelente chica. Seguramente mi hermano ha hecho muy bien al elegirte.

La mirada de Haruhi se ensombreció ante aquellas palabras. La hermana de Kyouya era una mujer buena y amable, y a ella no le parecía justo mentirle.

-En realidad…Kyouya y yo tenemos un trato. Nosotros…no vamos a casarnos por amor.

Luego de su confesión, Haruhi levantó la mirada para enfrentar el rostro de Fuyumi, y se sorprendió al no ver ni el más leve rastro de molestia en él, sino aquella dulce sonrisa.

-Conozco demasiado bien a mi pequeño hermano, y sé que si hubiese estado enamorado desde hace tiempo lo hubiese notado.

-¿No te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no. Puede que Kyouya no se esté casando por amor…pero ha aceptado la ayuda de alguien. Creo que eso es un gran avance.

Haruhi miró a Fuyumi sin entender del todo sus palabras, a lo que la mayor soltó una pequeña risa antes de explicarse.

-¿Sabes? La vida de Kyouya no ha sido fácil. Vivió reprimido por muchos años. Siempre bajo la sombra de mis hermanos mayores. Él callaba muchas cosas: sus ideas, sus metas, sus sueños. No fue hasta que conoció a Tamaki cuando decidió que quería sobresalir. Desde pequeño ha demostrado mucho talento, y mis hermanos lo veían, y por ese motivo lo desprecian, aunque él nunca pensó en competir contra ellos, cuando lo hizo se trazó un estricto camino que no admite fallos. Debido a eso, Kyouya se ha olvidado de algo tan importante como el amor. Por eso debes ayudarlo.

-Escucha. Fuyumi, no creo…-

-¡Ayuda a Kyouya, por favor!- suplicó la aludida con algo de angustia en la mirada. -¡Ayúdalo! Kyouya siempre ha sido un solitario. A excepción de mí y de mi familia, no confía ni aprecia a ninguna otra persona. Quiero que vea el mundo de otra manera, que aprenda a confiar…que aprenda a querer. Por favor. Promete que por lo menos lo intentarás.

Haruhi no pudo evitar suavizar su rostro ante aquella súplica. Estaba aun más claro ahora como debía ayudar a Kyouya. Al menos lo intentaría.

-Haré todo cuanto pueda. Lo prometo.

Fuyumi abrazó a Haruhi en un arrebato de agradecimiento. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. La joven se sorprendió por aquel gesto, pero luego de un momento se dejó envolver por su calidez. Permanecieron así algunos segundos. Luego Fuyumi recobró su sonrisa habitual.

-Hay que darnos prisa. Habrá una boda pronto y tú tienes que lucir radiante.

**0/0/0**

El silencio en el auto ya no parecía tan incómodo luego de aquella visita. Haruhi miraba a Kyouya por breves instantes, pensando que aunque él no dijese demasiadas palabras, ella comenzaba a entenderlo más. Le parecía…algo agradable y alentador. Después de todo ¿a quién no le entusiasma un conocimiento nuevo?

Inesperadamente para Haruhi, Kyouya aparcó el coche en el edificio de la corporación Ootori, a pesar de que seguramente por el día y la hora, no habría casi nadie laborando.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Kyouya, quien invitó a Haruhi a tomar asiento frente a él en el escritorio. El joven Ootori sacó un documento de uno de los cajones y se lo extendió a Haruhi, quien lo tomó con inseguridad.

-Es un contrato en el que me comprometo a pagarte con lo que desees, bajo algunas restricciones, por un año que permanecerás unida a mí en matrimonio.- dijo Kyouya respondiendo a una pregunta que Haruhi aun no había formulado. –Si ya sabes que es lo que deseas como pago, podemos anexarlo al documento para que mi notario lo valide.

-¿Vas a llamar a un notario?

-Por supuesto. Le dará un valor oficial y así ambos estaremos tranquilos, ¿no lo crees?

Haruhi miró el documento algunos segundos mientras recordaba la conversación con Fuyumi: Kyouya no confiaba en los demás. Necesitaba enseñarle a confiar.

En un acto inesperado, la joven rompió el papel, ante la mirada atónita de Kyouya.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

-Por favor, Kyouya, escúchame. No necesitamos de esto para mantener nuestro trato. Desde un principio jamás te pedí nada.

-He dicho que voy a pagarte y lo haré, pero no podemos dejar esto solo en palabras.

-¿Por qué no? Has dicho que me pagaras y yo te creo.

-No deberías creer así, ciegamente. Yo no lo hago.

-Nadie me ha obligado a tomar la decisión de casarme contigo. Yo soy quien quiere ayudarte. Yo adquirí ese compromiso. Creo que es razón suficiente para que confíes en mí.

-No es conveniente en los negocios…-

-¡Este no es uno más de tus negocios!- gritó Haruhi con una mezcla de frustración e impaciencia.

Kyouya la miraba con intensidad, deseando ver la verdad a través de aquellos ojos. Debía admitir que esa chica le había demostrado muchas veces su honestidad más por medio de sus actos.

Finalmente, suspiró cansado.

-¿Quieres que confiemos el uno en el otro solo por nuestra palabra?

-Tal vez para ti es mucho pedir…pero yo.-

-De acuerdo. Voy a confiar en ti, pero no quiero que te arrepientas más tarde.

-No lo haré. Y te aseguro por la memoria de mi madre que cumpliré la promesa que te he hecho.

Kyouya asintió levemente. De repente, esas últimas palabras le habían infundado más confianza que cualquier firma sobre un papel.

**/**

Sé que van a querer asesinarme ¡Perdón por la demora! Tuve un periodo escolar muy estresante, con muchísimos proyectos y tareas que me dejaban poco tiempo para todo (hasta para dormir) pero les aseguro que no abandonaré el fic.

En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad. Especialmente a:

brisalunar, asuka miyoshi, Aire2409, Ninha Souma, RossinaDiFuoco, Katrinna Le Fay, ginnaluna, BeBu, Valerya Lisseth, Mahasana y a Kirtash R.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste el capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Promesas íntimas

**Capítulo 6- Promesas íntimas**

Haruhi estaba ya preparada para las diversas reacciones que esperaba de sus amigos al momento de entregar las invitaciones para la boda; Mori, como de costumbre, no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Honey sonreía y no paraba de darle sus felicitaciones. La chica llegó a dudar si en realidad él había leído correctamente entre quienes sería aquel enlace matrimonial.

Las reacciones de Kaoru y Hikaru también eran las esperadas. El primero permaneció callado mientras su hermano apretaba la mandíbula, enfurecido.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca, Haruhi? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de esto? ¿Vengarte de Tamaki, dinero, estatus…sexo?

-¡Hermano, por favor!- intervino Kaoru.

Haruhi no contestó. Su mirada permanecía tranquila, fija sobre sus amigos. Algo de esa tranquilidad pareció llegar hasta el mayor de los gemelos, quien solo desvió la mirada y se enfurruñó como un niño, esperando una explicación. Ella solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto.

-Sé que esta decisión es inesperada para todos, pero créanme, tengo razones para hacerlo.

-¡Claro! Conocemos muy bien las amenazas que ese sujeto puede hacer para lograr lo que desea.

-No estoy haciendo esto bajo amenaza alguna, voy a casarme con Kyouya porque así lo deseo.

-¿Pero es que acaso Tamaki...?

-¡No tiene nada que ver es esto!

Hikaru ya no fue capaz de discutir. Haruhi parecía demasiado segura de su decisión.

-Haruhi, ayúdame a entender. ¿Por qué un día detestas a Kyouya por sus acciones y al otro decides convertirte en su esposa?

-Solo puedo decir que él no es lo que aparenta. Yo…siento por Kyouya algo muy especial.

Al decir esto, la joven se sonrojo levemente. Lo que había afirmado no era exactamente una mentira. Su futuro esposo había despertado en ella algo parecido a un instinto de protección. Kyouya era un solitario, sus hermanos lo odiaban, a excepción de Tamaki, no tenía verdaderos amigos y hasta ahora no había conocido otro amor que no fuera el de su hermana. Necesitaba ser protegido. Haruhi estaba dispuesta a brindarle esa protección.

Hikaru suspiró frustrado al ver el tenue tono carmesí en las mejillas de su amiga.

-¡Están locos! Pero, si te hace feliz…asistiremos a esa boda.

Haruhi y Kaoru intercambiaron una sonrisa. El menor de los gemelos no tenía ninguna objeción ante ese inesperado acto. Estaba tan agradecido con la chica, que su amistad hacia ella era incondicional.

-¿Qué seguimos haciendo en este lugar? Tendremos una boda en un par de días y aun faltan algunos detalles.- dijo Hikaru al momento de levantarse de su asiento, al tiempo que su hermano y su mejor amiga se apresuraban a seguirlo.

**0/0/0**

Kyouya esperaba en su despacho con aparente calma. No había un previo ensayo para las palabras que iba a utilizar pero esperaba que sus razones lograran convencer. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la enorme ventana, la cual le daba un impresionante panorama de la cuidad.

El sonido de la puerta lo alerta.

-Puede pasar.- indica aun desde su posición.

La puerta se abre con algo de lentitud. Tamaki entra a la oficina con algo de duda. Como muy pocas veces, Kyouya lo nota sereno, su semblante casi impenetrable. No es el Tamaki al que está acostumbrado a enfrentar.

-Puedes tomar asiento.

El recién llegado ignora la invitación y se sitúa a unos pasos detrás del joven Ootori.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Kyouya? No solo me traicionaste revelándole mi situación a mi novia, ¡encima te casarás con ella!

-Es una cuestión de intereses. No es lo que te imaginas.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿qué es lo que he de comprender? Necesitabas a Haruhi libre de compromisos y la liberas de mí, solo para que ella acepte ser tu esposa por despecho.

-Ella no está obligada a nada. Puedes preguntárselo personalmente.

-Sabes muy bien que ella no hablará conmigo. Además, yo no he dicho que esté obligada, simplemente que su decisión es en represalia a lo sucedido entre nosotros.

-Tampoco es el caso. Como te lo he dicho. Es una cuestión de intereses. Yo obtengo algo y ella también. Nos ayudamos mutuamente.

-¡No te creo! Ella no es nada ambiciosa. ¿Qué puede esperar de ti?

-No lo sé, aún.

-Pero, dijiste que…-

-Es cierto, yo le pedí ayuda. Necesitaba que aceptara casarse conmigo para poder convertirme en el líder de la Corporación Ootori. Ella se negó, como era de esperarse. Comprendo que el hecho de que yo le confesara acerca de tu problema familiar pueda interpretarse como una doble jugada de mi parte, pero siendo franco, me resultaba chocante que ella no supiese nada. Callar la verdad fue injusto de tu parte.

-Eso no te daba derecho a decírselo. Iba a hablar con mi abuela. Lo resolvería.

-Ni siquiera tú crees eso.

Tamaki desvió la mirada, molesto. Era cierto que aquello no hubiese resultado fácil, pero él no iba a desistir de estar con Haruhi. La amaba demasiado para renunciar a ella. Sin embrago, el problema era que había sido al revés.

-¿Sabes, Tamaki? Si soy honesto, esto lo hago porque representa una manera de ayudarte…a ambos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y puedes explicarme de que manera va a ayudarnos el que tú vayas a casarte con la mujer a la que amo?

-¿No lo imaginas?

Tamaki enmudeció. La sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo era demasiado reveladora. Kyouya estaba demostrando su superioridad al adelantarse a ciertos hechos. Poco a poco comenzaba a entender.

-No tendrás nada de qué preocuparte. Esto solo es un negocio entre Haruhi y yo. Lo único que espero de ella es que firme ese papel, que de vez en cuando la vean conmigo en eventos sociales. No habrá amor, no soy capaz de amar a alguien. Solo quiero aquello por lo que he luchado toda mi vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tamaki asintió. Todo era un poco más claro ahora. Podía confiar en Kyouya. Y cuando todo acabara, Haruhi podría volver a ser suya…y ni siquiera su abuela podría oponerse.

**0/0/0**

Haruhi apenas si podía mirar al espejo. Estaba demasiado cansada. Los días anteriores habían sido de locura, con mil y un cosas pendientes por arreglar para aquella boda. La modista trataba de ganar su atención haciéndole notar lo hermosa que lucía con su vestido de novia. La chica apenas si pudo sonreír.

No era que hubiese cambiado de parecer, aun deseaba ayudar a Kyouya. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que esos momentos pudieron haber sido durante su boda con Tamaki. No había dejado de pensar en él. Lo echaba de menos. No era posible olvidar un amor así de la noche a la mañana. Muy dentro de sí, anhelaba que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

La mañana transcurría a prisa, entre vestidos, maquillaje, peinados y demás cosas que para ella siempre le habían parecido irrelevantes, aunque no por ello podía ignorar su nerviosismo. Estaba a muy pocos minutos de su boda con el menor de los Ootori.

Una vez que habían concluido con su arreglo, a Haruhi le habían concedido algunos momentos de soledad. Los necesitaba. Así, salió de la habitación que había sido testigo de su maravillosa transformación. Ella no lo sabía, pero se veía realmente hermosa.

Recorrió algunos de los pasillos, que en ese momento estaban solitarios. Llegó hasta las escaleras y desde arriba pudo ver la estancia de la mansión Ootori convertida en una impresionante recepción de bodas, totalmente llena de personas. De repente tuvo una oleada de pánico. Retrocedió un par de pasos, dispuesta a volver a la habitación, impactándose contra alguien.

-¡Cuidado! Estaba buscándote.

Haruhi se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz. Dio un rápido giro y se encontró cara a cara con su inesperado acompañante.

-¿Ta…Tamaki?

-Acompáñame un segundo. Necesitamos charlar.

**/**

Sé que me he retrasado con mis fics y pido disculpas por ello. Lo que he de decir a mi favor es que estoy por graduarme de la universidad y tengo millones de cosas por hacer. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por actualizar mis historias para que sepan que no voy a abandonarlas a menos que sean cuestiones de fuerza mayor.

Gracias a los que aun siguen este fanfic. Les prometo que en septiembre, si no es que antes, ya me tendrán más seguido por aquí. Sin más, agradezco a Akari29, Bebu, Aire2409, pame18, Mahasana, konekoai, Hikari Mitsuki, hikupain, Maru, Lady Yuuki, Noemí Cullen, Naei, Ale Crow, lolaphon, Lesty y Sakuyayoruno por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Aferrada a una esperanza

Encontré un hueco en mi agenda y decidí pasar el capítulo a formato digital. Les agradezco de nuevo a quienes siguen la historia, y en especial a Sakuya Yoruno, Lesty, usakochiba y a sirone aphrody por sus reviews.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo 7- Aferrada a una esperanza.**

Haruhi miró a su alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. No deseaba que nadie la hubiese visto entrar sola con Tamaki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa ante la sorpresiva presencia del joven Suou.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a admirar a la chica con el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto. No podía dejar de mirarla, tanto por que la había echado de menos, como por que estaba embelesado por su imagen. No pudo evitar que sus ojos mostraran algo de añoranza.

-Eres muy hermosa, Haruhi.

La chica se sintió avergonzada. Sus mejillas adquirieron un notable color rojizo. No era alguien muy acostumbrada a halagos tan directos.

-¿A qué has venido, Tamaki?

-¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre esto? ¿Sobre tu boda con Kyouya?

-Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. ¿Por qué habría que darte detalles de todo lo que hago?

-¿Es que ya no sientes nada por mi?

Haruhi enmudeció. Era capaz de comportarse fría y distante con Tamaki, pero de ninguna manera podía mentirle. Ella no era así. Odiaba en ocasiones ser una mujer demasiado honesta.

-¿De qué te serviría saberlo? Tu tienes muchos planes por delante, Tamaki…y yo no estoy contemplada en ellos.

-Te equivocas, yo…he pedido a mi abuela una prorroga.

-Pero al final no importa, vas a casarte de cualquier forma.

-La diferencia sería…con quien.

La joven lo miró con duda. No alcanzaba a comprender lo que él quería decir.

-Escucha, yo solo he venido a pedirte perdón y a suplicarte que confíes en mí. Necesito que me esperes, al menos hasta que todo esto termine.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu matrimonio. Necesito que aguardes hasta que tu matrimonio con Kyouya termine. Luego…cásate conmigo.

-Sigo sin entender…-

-No importa. Lo único que debes saber es que confió en Kyouya…y en ti. Esperaré hasta tu divorcio, si es que…aun me amas.

Haruhi se sintió conmovida. Amaba a Tamaki. Deseaba creer en sus palabras, pero no quería aferrarse a falsas promesas. Ya lo había hecho una vez y no podría soportarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tamaki se acercó a ella y limpió su llanto con ambos pulgares.

-Nunca quise mentirte y tampoco he querido renunciar a ti. Intentar ser el líder de los Suou es demasiado difícil. Con sus reglas, sus apariencias, pero conoces mis motivos. Quiero poder hacer las cosas a mi modo, aunque eso requerirá tiempo. ¿Estás dispuesta…a esperar por mí?

Haruhi solo pudo asentir débilmente. No sabía que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, pero necesitaba creer en Tamaki. Deseaba aferrarse a la idea de que podían rescatar el amor que los había unido…aunque fuera estando separados. Tamaki sonrió, aun con el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse para besar sus labios.

Ambos estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Tamaki ya había cerrado los ojos. Haruhi aun se resistía un poco. De pronto, el sonido del llamado a la puerta los alertó. Se separaron alarmados antes de escuchar una voz al otro lado.

-Señorita, la boda comenzará en cinco minutos. Le sugiero que se apresure.- Era una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

Tamaki sujetó los hombros desnudos de Haruhi con ternura mientras sonreía tristemente.

-Te…deseo suerte. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

-De acuerdo…cuídate mucho.

Haruhi se alejó de él para poder dar media vuelta. Luego se apresuró a salir de la habitación, dejando ahí a Tamaki. Su corazón latía frenético mientras comenzaba a andar por los pasillos del piso superior de la mansión Ootori, rumbo a cumplir aquella promesa que había sellado desde el fondo de su corazón.

**0/0/0**

La pequeña Nanami se mantenía fuertemente abrazada a Kyouya, quien correspondía con agrado el gesto.

-¡Tío, pareces un príncipe!-

-Y tú eres una dulce princesa. Tal vez más tarde quiera concederme el honor de bailar conmigo, ¿le parece?

La niña hizo un leve mohín con la boca en señal de desacuerdo.

-Pero tú vas a tener ya a tu propia princesa.

Fuyumi apareció detrás de ellos, riendo por el comentario de su hija. Kyouya dejó a su sobrina en el suelo para que anduviera libremente por la mansión.

-¿Sabes? Creí que tendrían que pasar muchos años para que llegara este momento. ¡Me siento muy feliz!

-Te lo agradezco mucho, hermana.- respondió él con formalidad, sin entusiasmo alguno.

-¡Qué lástima que Kaito y Kouji no estén disfrutando del evento!

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos junto con algunos socios de la Corporación. Los mencionados no parecían estar muy contentos. Kyouya sonrió con burla.

-Creo que están esperando a que decline en cualquier momento.

-¿Lo harías?

-¡Por supuesto que no! He pasado toda mi vida superando obstáculos. Este es solo unos más.

Fuyumi sonrió con tristeza por esas palabras.

-Ojala…pronto puedas darte cuenta de que el amor no es un estorbo.

-No hay amor, hermana. Solo quiero lo que es mío.

-Pero Haruhi es una chica excelente. Tal vez, si le dieras una oportunidad, podrías…llegar a amarla.

Kyouya no se inmutó. En cambio, dirigió su vista a cualquier punto de la recepción.

-Sabes muy bien que el amor no es una opción para mí…nunca lo fue.

Fuyumi reprimió el deseo de abrazarlo. Ella era parte de esa historia. Conocía muy bien esa gruesa coraza que escondía al verdadero Kyouya. A ese niño pequeño que había tenido que cuidar de sí mismo, que había enterrado sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de rescatarlo de su soledad. Confiaba, aunque fuera solo un poco, que Haruhi podría derretir la nieve en su corazón.

De repente, todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a lo alto de la escalinata. La novia estaba lista para bajar. Haruhi comenzó a descender al ritmo de la marcha nupcial. Ranka la esperaba vestido de gala al pie de la escalera. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Por su parte, Kyouya miraba a su novia con asombro. Sin duda, Haruhi era bella, por mucho que ella se empeñase en ignorarlo, pero ese vestido de bodas resaltaba considerablemente su belleza. La tela ciñéndose a la forma de su cuerpo y dejando a la vista la mitad de sus piernas, al igual que sus hombros, donde solo había un par de finos y muy delgados tirantes. El joven Ootori solo tragó saliva con dificultad.

Después de todo, también era un hombre, y como tal, no estaba exento de rendirse a los encantos de una mujer, aunque no era algo que acostumbrara con frecuencia. De hecho, lo que a Kyouya le cautivaba era la belleza natural. Las mujeres que no recurrían a cosas tan banales como el maquillaje y la ropa costosa…tal como Haruhi.

Kyouya tuvo que carraspear un poco para interrumpir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Todo debía estar bajo su control, como siempre. Se irguió algo tenso cuando Ranka y Haruhi se acercaban a él. Le sonrió a la chica con complicidad cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Espero que cuides muy bien de ella, Kyouya.- dijo Ranka con serenidad, tratando de parecer amenazante. Kyouya lo miró, impasible.

-Le prometo que nada le pasará. Ahora es…mi compañera.

Kyouya aceptó la mano de Haruhi entre la suya. La ceremonia comenzó.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo de bodas? Susurró el joven Ootori apenas lo suficiente para que la chica lo escuchara.

-Debí sospecharlo.-respondió ella con la mirada fija en el juez que llevaba a cabo el enlace matrimonial.

-Espero que ahora tengas la seguridad de que este matrimonio te traerá muchos beneficios.

-No lo hago por eso.

-Lo sé. Es solo que quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo.

Tras esas palabras, Kyouya sujetó con firmeza la mano de Haruhi. Luego, ambos permanecieron callados mientras la ceremonia continuaba.

Todo el mundo los observaba. Algunos conmovidos, otros con cierto recelo, y algunos otros con enojo. Tamaki los miraba con tristeza desde lo alto de las escaleras. Luego, tratando de no ser notado, se retiró de la mansión.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de los votos.

-Kyouya Ootori, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa, y amarla, cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Y tú, Haruhi Fujioka, ¿aceptas a Kyouya como tu esposo, y amarlo y honrarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si…acepto.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer.- concluyó el juez.

Los presentes estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones. Los recién casados sonreían con algo de dificultad mientras los invitados aplaudían. De pronto, Kaito Ootori pidió que le concedieran la palabra.

-Querido hermano, parece que olvidas algo.- dijo sonriendo con malicia. Aún no has besado a la novia.

Los invitados apoyaron la noción, y entre aplausos, comenzaron a exigir ser testigos del gesto. Kyouya y Haruhi se miraron nerviosos. Él solo atinó a tragar saliva, pues realmente no estaba nada experimentado en las artes del amor. El joven Ootori nunca se había enamorado antes. No estaba en sus planes de vida.

-Hermano, esto de verdad no es…-

Kyouya se vio sorpresivamente interrumpido al sentir las manos de Haruhi sobre sus hombros. Ella le dirigió una intensa mirada, pasmándolo. Las manos de la chica fueron ascendiendo suavemente, hasta posarse en la nuca y cuello de Kyouya, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Es solo una pequeña parte del juego.- susurró Haruhi al oído de su ahora esposo.

Él no se resistió más. Relajo su cuerpo y envolvió con uno de sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la chica, para luego fundir sus labios con los de ella…en su primer beso.


	8. La primera debilidad

Bien, tengo que decir, con tristeza, que este es el último capítulo que tengo digitalizado. Así que por favor, ténganme paciencia hasta Agosto o septiembre, cuando me libere de mi tesis y graduación.

Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, y a Akari29, Azali Kinomoto, Lesty y a los anónimos (a quienes me encantaría pedirles que, por favor, firmen con un nick al final del review para poder agradecerles como es debido) por sus reviews.

Sin más, me despido. Disfruten del capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 8- La primera debilidad**

Cuando uno lo miraba en la calle, en el parque, en una película o programa de televisión, parecía bastante simple. Solo era cuestión de unir los labios con los de otra persona e intercambiar saliva. Sin embargo, aquel beso fue todo un descubrimiento para Kyouya.

Los labios de Haruhi estaban unidos a los suyos, moviéndose suavemente, generando una muy agradable caricia. Kyouya imitó el movimiento, disfrutando así del goce que un beso puede dar. El sabor de Haruhi era dulce y cálido y, muy a su pesar, él lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Luego de algunos segundos, ambos se separaron. Haruhi tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y Kyouya solo era capaz de clavar su intensa mirada en ella, mientras seguía saboreando la sensación de los labios de la chica. Los invitados aplaudían y gritaban con alegría. Solo los chicos del host club parecían sorprendidos.

Finalmente. Fuyumi se acercó a dar sus bendiciones a los novios. Luego la imitaron otros asistentes. La fiesta de bodas estaba dando inicio. Kyouya y Haruhi abrían el baile con una suave pieza musical. Un vals. El joven Ootori sujetaba la cintura de su esposa con suavidad, mientras la guiaba en elegantes movimientos.

-Creo que debería agradecerte por aquella breve lección.- dijo Kyouya, ganando la atención de Haruhi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digamos que no soy muy diestro en las demostraciones de afecto.

Kyouya sonrió con arrogancia mientras la chica lo miraba a los ojos, atónita.

-¿Quieres decir que tú no…?

-Nunca antes había besado a alguien.

-¡Lo lamento! Yo…-

-No hace falta que lo lamentes. De hecho fue algo… bastante interesante.

Haruhi no sabía si sentirse halagada por aquellas palabras. Quizá esperaba algo diferente, o simplemente un "me gustó". Pero en definitiva, eso no era algo que esperase escuchar. Kyouya lo percibió enseguida.

-No me malinterpretes. Es verdad que fue inesperado pero me refiero a que la sensación era algo que no había sentido antes.

-Me parece increíble que…no hayas pasado…alguna noche con una mujer.

Kyouya volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-De nuevo me malinterpretas. Eso no es lo que he dicho. Estar íntimamente con una mujer no es precisamente una cuestión de amor o cariño. Y te aseguro que no existe alguna que pueda despertar eso en mí.

-¿Has tenido sexo pero jamás has llegado a besarlas?

-Hasta donde yo sé, no es un requisito. O dime, ¿debo asumir que te has entregado a Tamaki solo porque se han besado en bastantes ocasiones?

-N...No.- se apresuró a contestar Haruhi mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, de nuevo.

Sin saber por qué, Kyouya se sintió satisfecho con aquella respuesta. No lo demostraba, pero en realidad ese beso le había dado paso a otras sensaciones. Su boca deseaba sentir una vez más esos labios, sus manos necesitaban sentir las curvas de ese cuerpo femenino, y era por eso que su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza la suave cintura de Haruhi, pero necesitaba más.

Involuntariamente, la temperatura del cuerpo de Kyouya comenzó a elevarse. Su mente comenzó a divagar, pues mientras observaba los pequeños hombros de Haruhi, imaginaba los tirantes del vestido deslizándose hacia abajo, descendiendo por su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente al descubierto.

El joven Ootori interrumpió el baile, separándose de Haruhi y murmurando una disculpa antes de alejarse. La chica permaneció en la pista de baile, confundida por la repentina huida de Kyouya. Inmediatamente, Hikaru acudió a reemplazar el lugar del novio, acompañando a su amiga en el baile.

**0/0/0**

Kyouya tuvo que refugiarse en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, que había sido despacho de su padre en vida. Se sentía demasiado agitado y perturbado. No lograba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo había sido un beso, y ya estaba deseándola como un loco. Maldijo mentalmente cuando comprobó que tenía una erección.

No podía evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo. Había visto mujeres con mejores cuerpos que el de Haruhi. Había tenido algunas muy hermosas para su placer, pero solo habían significado eso. Nunca deseo a ninguna desesperadamente como la deseaba a ella.

Había sido ese beso. La forma en la que Haruhi había movido y apretado sus labios contra los de él. La fricción entre ambas bocas. Una sensación demasiado deliciosa. Necesitaba más de ella. Sin embargo, Kyouya estaba consciente de que ese no era el trato.

La cuestión era firmar el papel y fingir ser algo que no eran. No había sentimientos de por medio. No estaban condicionados a involucrarse, ni siquiera en algo tan superficial como lo era para él el sexo. Kyouya creía ser inmune a aquello, y ahora todo indicaba que estaba equivocado.

Frustrado, se tumbó en el viejo sillón de su padre, frente al escritorio. Intentaba relajarse y esperar a que su excitación disminuyera, pero era incapaz de dejar de pensar en la mujer que lo esperaba afuera. Su esposa. Trato de concentrarse en otras cosas. En los beneficios de su unión. Apenas si podía distraerse.

Instantes más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Kyouya? ¿Te encuentras bien?- se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo Kyouya por lo bajo. Se trataba de Haruhi.

Resignado, el joven Ootori dio su autorización para que ella entrase a la habitación. Ella, al verlo sobre el asiento, lo miró con cierta preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No. No es nada.- respondió él, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Todos afuera preguntan por ti. Fuyumi-san está preocupada.

-Saldré en un momento, pero…quisiera marcharme ya. No me encuentro…muy bien.

-¿Estás enfermo?

Haruhi se acercó un poco para poder revisarlo, pero Kyouya detuvo su avance con un ademan, antes de que ella se aproximara lo suficiente para ver el notable bulto en su entrepierna.

-No es nada, ¿de acuerdo? Solo estoy algo cansado.

Tres personas entraron al despacho. Se trataba de Fuyumi y los dos hermanos de Kyouya. Ella sonrió al ver a los recién casados.

-¡Oh, aquí están!

Kaito y Kouji la seguían de cerca. El mayor sonreía con burla. Kyouya no pudo evitar que su semblante se endureciera.

-¿Saben? Creo que este es el momento perfecto para que les entreguemos nuestro regalo de bodas.- dijo Kaito con alegría fingida y exagerada.

Fuyumi le tendió a Kyouya un sobre. Luego se acercó a Haruhi, frotando su brazo como gesto de cariño. El menor de los hermanos abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido.

-¿Boletos de avión?

-Así es. Queremos que pasen su luna de miel en París.- agregó Fuyumi, con entusiasmo. –El avión sale esta misma noche.

-Pero, hermana…-

-¡No te preocupes! La señora Homura ya ha preparado tus maletas, al igual que tu padre, Haruhi-chan.

La chica sonrió débilmente y agradeció con una leve inclinación.

-Soy el Presidente y no puedo darme el lujo de irme en un momento como este.

-¡Por Dios, Kyouya! Acabas de casarte. Debes ir a tu luna de miel. No querrás que tu linda esposa esté…desatendida.- dijo Kaito aun con burla en su tono. –Aunque eso se podría arreglar fácilmente.- agregó en voz baja, lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Kyouya, quien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. No toleraría que le faltara al respeto a Haruhi.

-¡Anda, Kyouya! No tienes que preocuparte por la Corporación. Solo serán un par de semanas. Kaito y yo hemos conseguido la mejor suite del hotel. Seguro les encantará.- dijo Kouji, involucrándose en la charla.

-¿Tu que dices, Haruhi-chan?

-Bueno…-

La chica miró a Kyouya en busca de una respuesta. No deseaba hacer algo que le molestara. Finalmente, él suspiró y asintió.

-De acuerdo, iremos a ese viaje.

Fuyumi sonrió agradada y tomó las manos de Haruhi. Kaito y Kouji sonreían con complicidad. Kyouya solo podía atender al terrible dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a atormentarlo. Lo único bueno de ese desastre era que no quedaba rastro alguno del vergonzoso detalle que en un principio había deseado ocultar.

**0/0/0**

Una limusina negra con varios moños blancos en la carrocería los esperaba afuera de la mansión Ootori. El festejo de la boda había terminado sin más incidentes. Eso en gran medida porque Kyouya había permanecido demasiado distante. Le molestaba mucho su falta de autocontrol. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante las sensaciones que Haruhi estaba despertando en él. Le urgía una ducha con agua bastante fría.

La mayoría de los invitados se había marchado ya, a excepción de los gemelos Hitachiin, quienes permanecían junto a Kyouya a la espera de Haruhi.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- cuestionó Kyouya con algo de impaciencia.

-Son chicas.- respondió Hikaru. –Seguramente deben estar admirando nuestro regalo de bodas.

-¿Regalo de bodas?

Hikaru y Kaoru asintieron. Antes de que el joven Ootori pudiera preguntar más, observó a su hermana, quien se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Kyouya! Tus amigos son esplendidos. Tienen un muy buen gusto.

-¿De que hablas, hermana?

-Me refiero al guardarropa que le han obsequiado a Haruhi-chan como regalo de bodas. ¡Luce verdaderamente hermosa!

Una figura fue saliendo del interior de la mansión. Caminaba con cierta timidez. A pocos metros estaba Haruhi, quien estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, de corte romano, que no llegaba más allá de sus rodillas. Kyouya tragó saliva al verla. Era lo único que le faltaba. La tela del vestido era tan delgada que la silueta de la chica resaltaba de más.

-¿Verdad que es muy linda?- preguntó Fuyumi, con evidente alegría.

Los gemelos sonrieron y mostraron su aprobación con ambos pulgares arriba. No en vano se habían convertido en diseñadores de renombre. Ranka, quien había salido detrás de su hija, la elogiaba también. Las mejillas de Haruhi se tiñeron de rojo.

Kyouya permanecía embelesado, maldiciendo mentalmente que aquel vestido no cubriera más de la anatomía de su esposa.

-¿Es que no dirás nada, Kyouya?- preguntó Ranka, fingiendo molestia. Los demás se volvieron hacia él.

-Ella no necesita nada de eso para saber que me parece hermosa. Aunque, ciertamente, agradezco el detalle.

Ranka decidió conformarse con la respuesta, luego, comenzaron las despedidas. Kyouya moría por marcharse de una vez.

Fue un logro poder entrar en la limusina, Kyouya se dejó caer en el asiento con pesadez, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Había sido demasiado para el primer día. Suspiró antes de incorporarse en el asiento…y se arrepintió enseguida. Haruhi estaba sentada frente a él. El molesto vestido descubría parte de sus piernas al estar ella en esa posición. Resultaba demasiado tentador. Parecía dormir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro lucía tranquilo, pálido a la luz de la luna en la ventanilla. Sus labios levemente abiertos. Moría por volver a sentirlos.

Kyouya se encorvó y hundió la cara entre sus manos. Sus instintos se volvían difíciles de controlar cuando se trataba de ella. Y para empeorar el cuadro, ya estaba excitado de nuevo. Iba a ser una luna de miel bastante larga.


	9. Un deseo

**Capítulo 9- Un deseo**

De alguna manera, ella se sabía envuelta en un sueño. Estaba en aquella playa en la que Tamaki le había pedido matrimonio, hacía casi un año atrás. Haruhi observaba el suave movimiento de las olas al atardecer, mientras el viento mecía su cabello. Sentía una presencia detrás de ella.

Sin llegar a ver el rostro de su acompañante, la chica giró rápidamente al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Levantó su cara y cerró los ojos, esperando el momento de unir los labios con los de él. Pronto sintió aquel ansiado beso, al igual que las firmes manos acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Eran caricias expertas y poco castas.

Entonces se percató también de que el sabor de esos labios no era nada familiar ni tampoco esa manera de besar. El movimiento del beso era controlado en un principio, pero pronto se convirtió en algo urgente, intenso. Los labios de Haruhi podían sentir la ardiente caricia de los otros. Tamaki nunca la había besado así.

Fue debido a esa extraña sensación que la joven abrió levemente los ojos, haciendo que se encontrara con algo inesperado, pues no era su antiguo novio quien la besaba con tal pasión, sino que se trataba de Kyouya. A pesar de la sorpresa, Haruhi no rompió el contacto y aunque le parecía algo raro e irreal, se dedicó a disfrutar de ese beso y las caricias que él le estaba proporcionando.

El beso de Kyouya era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. El sabor de sus labios era diferente, al igual que el calor que manaba de ellos, lo que provocaba que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara y que lo deseara cada vez con mayor fuerza. Poco a poco, comenzaba a anhelar algo que estaba más allá de su propio entendimiento. Quería que el joven Ootori hiciese "algo más".

Sin embargo, la calidez de una mano la llevó a una completa oscuridad que la fue llevando hacia el mundo real. Despertaba de aquel sueño.

-Haruhi, despierta. Hemos llegado al aeropuerto.- dijo Kyouya mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse del asiento de la limusina.

-Lo siento…creo que ha sido mucho el cansancio de estos días.

Sin decir más, él salió del vehículo y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir, pero al dar su primer paso fuera, Haruhi tuvo un tropiezo que casi la hace caer. Kyouya reaccionó antes de que eso sucediera y la sostuvo pegándola hacia su propio cuerpo. Una de sus manos estaba en una parte muy baja de la espalda de la chica, haciendo que la situación fuera demasiado comprometedora.

-Ten más cuidado.- dijo Kyouya mientras desviaba la mirada a otro punto para esconder su rostro ruborizado, resultado del contacto de su cuerpo con el de su esposa.

-L-lo siento.- respondió ella. Sus mejillas también tenían un tinte sonrosado. Recientemente, Kyouya comenzaba a hacer frecuente esa reacción en sí misma y le resultaba inexplicable.

Ambos se apresuraron a dirigirse a la sala de espera. Kyouya tomó la mano de Haruhi entre las suyas y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó la chica en voz baja.

-No es nada. Es solo precaución.

-¿Precaución?

-Puede que por aquí haya espías de mis hermanos. No deseo que tengan algún motivo para sospechar de nuestro matrimonio.

-¿En serio son capaces de algo como eso?

Kyouya sonrió con burla.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que me has ayudado en mi propósito, tengo ganada gran parte de esta guerra, Kaito y Kouji lo saben a la perfección, pero eso no les impide buscar otras maneras de fastidiarme. Y si logran averiguar la falsedad de este matrimonio no pararan de importunarme. Y créeme…es una de las cosas con las que no me gustaría tener que lidiar más.

-No entiendo como es que siendo hermanos pueden tratarse como si fuesen enemigos.

-Tú lo has escuchado, ellos me culpan de la muerte de nuestra madre y ahora yo les he quitado el poder que mi padre dejo. Seguramente lo entenderías si estuvieses en la misma situación.

-No, lo lamento pero no logro comprenderlos. Me parece estúpido el odio que se tienen.

El joven Ootori no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

-Yo no odio a mis hermanos. De hecho, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño deseaba que me integraran en sus juegos y sus paseos, pero yo no soy un miembro grato en esa familia. Ya deberías saberlo.

-Tu hermana no cree eso de ti…te ama.

-Un grano de arena en una playa inmensa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Las cosas son así. No hay más que hacer. Ahora debemos darnos prisa.

Pronto, Haruhi y Kyouya abordaron el avión en primera clase. La chica miraba sorprendida a su alrededor.

-¡Que agradable es tener un asiento cómodo cuando se está tan agotado!- expresó la joven mientras tomaba su lugar en el avión.

Kyouya la imitó y comenzó a relajarse antes de que el avión despegara.

-Será mejor que descanses. El viaje será largo.- le indicó él.

Pero Haruhi ya había cerrado sus ojos, agotada por aquel largo día. Kyouya la observó con cuidado. Lucía muy tranquila y eso la hacía ver…linda. Era la única palabra que se le ocurría en ese momento, además de dulce e indefensa. El verla así comenzaba a provocar algo en él. Algo como lo que le inspiraban los luminosos ojos de su hermana o los dulces abrazos de Nanami. Era un sentimiento de ternura.

Kyouya volvió a recriminarse por sus pensamientos. Sabía que no debía sentir por ella nada además de la profunda gratitud y el respeto que le tenía, pero últimamente no podía evitarlo. Le parecía difícil no sentir aquello por ella, aunque no era correcto.

Suspiró frustrado antes de mirarla por última vez. Entonces, Kyouya se despojó de su abrigo y se lo colocó a Haruhi. Una vez hecho, el joven se acomodó en su asiento para poder dormir. Ya había cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió un suave peso sobre su hombro. Entonces se percató de que Haruhi continuaba durmiendo acurrucada en él.

Iba a reacomodarla sobre su asiento, pero al ver su semblante tan tranquilo, Kyouya se dio cuenta de lo placentera que le resultaba a ella esa posición y no se sintió capaz de apartarla de sí mismo. Además, era posible que sus hermanos tuvieran algunos espías en los alrededores, por lo que no podría ser tan malo aprovechar la situación.

Aun con la cabeza de la joven sobre su hombro, Kyouya se relajó sobre su asiento y se dispuso a dormir, dejando todas sus preocupaciones de lado, bajando la guardia poco a poco.

**0/0/0**

Haruhi comenzó a abrir sus ojos cuando la tenue luz del sol se filtró por las ventanillas. Había tenido una buena noche a pesar de encontrarse en pleno vuelo. Sin duda se encontraba cómoda, pues estaba sobre algo tibio y suave y con un olor bastante familiar.

Entonces se incorporó rápidamente, pues se dio cuenta de que había estado sobre el pecho de Kyouya, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, mientras uno de los brazos de él descansaba en su cintura. Las mejillas de Haruhi estaban completamente teñidas de rojo.

Kyouya despertó también ante la inesperada incorporación de Haruhi. Sin embargo, lucía totalmente despreocupado, a pesar de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya han anunciado el aterrizaje?

Haruhi no fue capaz de contestar. En lugar de eso, miraba a Kyouya con una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el abrigo de su esposo había caído sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

-¿C-cómo es…? ¿Nosotros…? ¿Qué…?

Kyouya la miró confundido un momento, hasta que se percató de que su brazo aun descansaba en la estrecha cintura de Haruhi y comprendió lo que deseaba decirle.

-No es lo que piensas. Anoche tu cabeza se deslizó hasta mi hombro y no me atreví a moverte por temor a que despertaras.

-P-ero ¿y ese abrazo…que…?

-Un movimiento involuntario mientras dormía, además…fuiste tú quien me abrazó primero.

-L-lo lamento…-

-No hay de que preocuparse, además…eso me permitió identificar al espía.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Resultó de mucho provecho y dormí cómodamente.- concluyó Kyouya con una leve sonrisa. Haruhi le correspondió con timidez.

A los pocos minutos se anunció el aterrizaje. Todo transcurrió como era debido y pronto pudieron descender del avión.

Kyouya permanecía cerca de ella mientras caminaban para abandonar el aeropuerto. De pronto, él la sujetó por la cintura con suavidad, provocando que a Haruhi se le erizara la piel.

-El espía nos sigue.- susurró Kyouya al oído de Haruhi, haciendo más fuerte el cosquilleo de su piel.

Ella trató de actuar con normalidad, sin embargo, el contacto que mantenía con el joven Ootori la ponía nerviosa y le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estomago.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto, se detuvieron. Kyouya miraba con discreción a su alrededor.

-¿En verdad existe un espía?

-Mis hermanos no se andan con juegos, Haruhi. Si nos enviaron en un viaje hasta aquí es porque ya lo tenían todo preparado.

-Es tan absurdo.

-Lo es. Pero te lo dije ayer: mis hermanos buscarán hacer de mi vida un infierno si descubren que he planeado esto para fastidiarlos.

Esperaron varios minutos. Haruhi miraba con cuidado por sus alrededores, hasta que descubrió a una extraña mujer con lentes oscuros que permanecía a una prudente distancia y que, al igual que ellos, simplemente esperaba sin moverse de su sitio.

Kyouya decidió que ya era momento de avanzar, pero no deseaba hacerlo sin hacer su último movimiento. Tomó a Haruhi por la cintura con ambas manos, acercándola a él todo lo que podía.

-Hagamos que el espía se vaya a casa tranquilamente.- murmuró Kyouya, instantes antes de acercar su rostro al de Haruhi.

A pesar de lo inesperado de la situación, la chica cerró los ojos, aceptando el beso. Increíblemente, aunque Kyouya era nuevo en el asunto, besaba como un amante experto. Haruhi se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que él era capaz de aprender.

Los labios del joven se movían hábiles, aunque conservaban su gentileza. Haruhi comenzaba a disfrutar de la caricia sobre su boca, de sus alientos mezclándose, por lo que, de manera instintiva, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

Kyouya, por su parte, buscaba la forma de prolongar el momento. El asunto de los besos le resultaba demasiado agradable, aunque le costaba admitirlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta a que se debía, si era una cuestión de mero placer físico o si se trataba de Haruhi. No lo sabía. Lo único que le importaba era que había encontrado una excusa perfectamente válida para repetirlo y no se arrepentía.

Ambos se separaron cuando el aire comenzaba a hacerles falta. Haruhi tenía la cara enrojecida y Kyouya solo apartaba la vista. La chica miró a su alrededor y notó que la persona sospechosa ya no estaba en su sitio.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Haruhi en voz baja, recuperando el aliento.

-Si…podemos.

Pronto pudieron tomar un taxi que los trasladó hasta su hotel. Aun cuando se dirigían a su habitación, Kyouya no soltó a la chica.

-¿Crees que aun nos siguen?

-No, pero tenemos que seguir en nuestro papel de recién casados.

Haruhi solo asintió, en tanto, sostenía la mano de Kyouya con fuerza. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse al gesto.

El botones los guió hasta su habitación. Una suite de lujo que tenía una impresionante vista de la ciudad. Haruhi de adentró en el lugar mientras Kyouya daba algunas indicaciones al empleado. La chica quedó maravillada. El lugar era muy hermoso, y aunque la decoración estaba planeada para una pareja de enamorados, a ella le parecía lindo…hasta que percibió un detalle.

Por el contrario, Kyouya no estaba impresionado en lo absoluto. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de lujos. Así que simplemente pasó de largo y comenzó a ponerse cómodo, desabotonando su camisa. Entonces reparó en Haruhi, quien miraba algo en la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a ella.

Entonces lo vio. La cama matrimonial cuidadosamente decorada con pétalos de rosas, con suaves sábanas de seda en color rojo y velas aromáticas en todo alrededor.

-No esperaba menos.- murmuró Kyouya sin un atisbo de sorpresa.

-La cama es demasiado pequeña, ¿Cómo vamos…?

-Yo buscaré otro rincón en donde dormir. Tú puedes quedarte con la cama.

-Tal vez…podrías buscar otra habitación.

-De ningún modo.- concluyó él, tajante.

-Pero…así no tendrías que dormir en otro sitio, tendrías una cama solo para ti.

-Si hago eso, ten por seguro que mis hermanos serán los primeros en saberlo. ¿Cuándo se ha visto una pareja de recién casados durmiendo en habitaciones separadas?

-Esto va a ser muy incómodo…para ambos.

Kyouya sonrió con burla.

-No te preocupes, no pienso aprovecharme de ti ni violar tu privacidad. No es parte del contrato.

Sin saber porque, Haruhi se sintió herida. Creía que aquella falta de interés se debía a que ella no resultaba atractiva para un hombre como Kyouya.

-Bien, entonces…quisiera tomar un baño. ¿Podrías salir de la habitación por un rato?

-Yo quisiera tomar una siesta. No te preocupes, seguramente, cuando salgas estaré profundamente dormido.

-Podrás dormir cuando haya terminado mi baño. Insisto en que me des algo de privacidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que temes que mire? Tu cuerpo es igual al de cualquier otra mujer y para mí ya no es algo desconocido…ni tampoco algo en lo que tenga interés. No entiendo porque ahora te preocupa tanto cuando hace algunos años ni siquiera te importaba.

Kyouya se recostó en un amplio sofá y cerró los ojos. Haruhi decidió no continuar con aquella discusión. Sin embargo, las palabras de Kyouya la habían herido y ella no lograba entender el porque.

Cuando la bañera se llenó lo suficiente, Haruhi se metió en ella y comenzó a masajear su cuerpo para relajarse. Acarició uno de sus delgados brazos y sintió la suavidad de su propia piel, recordando que su padre le insistía todo el tiempo en lo importante que era una piel linda cuando se trataba de conquistar a los hombres. Y su piel era tan tersa que no dudaba en que a alguien le gustara acariciarla.

Masajeó entonces sus firmes y torneadas piernas, y a su mente llegaron aquellos días en los que, estando junto a Tamaki, él le expresaba lo mucho que le gustaba admirarlas y se moría por tocar. ¿Sería él el único que deseaba hacerlo?

Sus manos llegaron hasta sus senos y se dio cuenta de que eran suaves y redondos. Eran los de una mujer. Y a ella misma le parecía que eran lindos. ¿Había acaso algún hombre que fuera capaz de admirar su cuerpo?

Las palabras de Kyouya volvían a su cabeza. ¿De verdad no le resultaba atractiva? La sola idea de que no fuera así la entristecía y frustraba a la vez. Deseaba sentirse hermosa, como cuando se alistaba para una cita con Tamaki. Que Kyouya pudiera llegar a desearla.

Haruhi se mordió los labios. Apenas podía creerlo, y es que, muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que Kyouya comenzaba a gustarle demasiado, y que deseaba dormir en sus brazos…una vez más.

**0/0/0**

Muchas gracias por esperar esta actualización. Ahora estoy felizmente graduada y con ánimo para seguir con mis fics. Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, y a: xXm3ch3Xx, sirone aphrody, Lesty, RitsuFujioka, Azali Kinomoto, Akari29, xanxel, Lilyy-Chaan, akire-chan, Fall93 y a Lunalle por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	10. Falsa indiferencia

**Capítulo 10-Falsa indiferencia**

Kyouya volvió a dar la vuelta en el sofá. Se encontraba cansado debido al viaje, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. No cuando sabía que Haruhi tomaba un baño en la siguiente habitación...con la certeza de que se encontraba completamente desnuda. No podía evitar desear ver su cuerpo de ese modo, tocarla.

El joven Ootori se reprendió a sí mismo por su debilidad. Lo que deseaba de esa chica era algo que jamás le había parecido necesario, sin embargo, su esposa había desaparecido alguna especie de barrera o control sobre su cuerpo. Y eso lo frustraba demasiado. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer.

A pesar de todo, Kyouya sabía que no se encontraba en una posición favorable. Ellos no se amaban, había que cumplir un contrato y ella era la mujer de la que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado. No podía arriesgarse a involucrarse con ella, y era por eso que había actuado de ese modo momentos antes.

De pequeño, el menor de los Ootori había deseado el afecto y la atención de su familia, de su padre y hermanos. Algo que no había obtenido jamás. Fueron años de sufrimiento en silencio. Nadie, excepto su hermana, había logrado captar ese llamado y con el tiempo, Kyouya pretendió que no le importara. Había aprendido a ser indiferente al afecto porque sabía que era algo que los demás no le ofrecerían. Y lo mismo aplicaba a Haruhi. Kyouya deseaba pensar que era algo indiferente para no resentir el no tenerlo.

Había sido cruel con la primera persona que le había ofrecido algo incondicionalmente...y ahora estaba arrepentido. Más, él no era alguien que diese marcha atrás. No iría hasta ella para obtener su perdón. No le haría saber todo lo que provocaba en él. No lo había hecho antes y no comenzaría ahora.

Frustrado, Kyouya se incorporó en el sofá. Su cabeza era un desorden y necesitaba despejarse. Decidió que saldría a tomar un poco de aire, pero de pronto, el sonido de su móvil lo alertó.

-¿Diga?- respondió el joven Ootori a la inesperada llamada. Al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor, prestó mayor atención.

-¿Apenas pongo un pie en Francia y ya desea verme en este momento? No olvide que es mi luna de miel.- agregó con cierto fastidio. -De acuerdo. Estaré ahí.

En cuanto colgó, Kyouya comenzó a alistarse para su encuentro. Tomó solo lo necesario y salió de la suite tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. No deseaba que Haruhi se percatara de su ausencia.

**0/0/0**

La cabeza de Haruhi se asomó al otro lado de la puerta antes de atreverse a salir del cuarto de baño. Cuando se aseguró de que no era vista, puso un pie fuera. Caminaba en silencio y con cuidado. No deseaba llamar la atención de Kyouya, no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Cuando Fuyumi y su padre le aseguraron que su maleta estaba hecha, Haruhi creyó que el buen juicio de Ranka le habría permitido seleccionar lo más decente de su guardarropa, pero nunca se imaginó que vería su equipaje repleto de otra colección selecta de los Hitachiin, solo que esta vez se trataba de otro tipo de prendas. La chica se ruborizó al encontrar su maleta llena de lencería fina...demasiado sensual e inapropiada para su gusto.

En vista de que no llevaba nada más para vestir, Haruhi optó por ponerse las prendas, pero ahora buscaba algun sustituto con urgencia. No permitiría que nadie la viera en esas condiciones, en especial Kyouya. No después de la manera tan humillante en la que le habló.

Siguió caminando cuidadosamente, y durante ese proceso, su mirada vagó al sofá en el que se encontraba Kyouya cuando ella tomaba su baño. Le sorprendió no verlo ahí. Luego miró hacia la cama, donde tampoco lo encontró. Tal vez hubiese salido un momento sin tomarse la molestia de avisar. Haruhi aprovechó su ausencia para vestirse con algo más apropiado.

Cuando estuvo lista, permaneció otro rato en la habitación, hasta que la espera se volvió insoportable. Hubiese entendido que fuese una hora, tal vez un poco más, pero Kyouya llevaba casi tres horas fuera y ella no sabía nada de él. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Así que fue a buscarlo a otros rincones de ese enorme hotel.

Haruhi ya había recorrido varias estancias y salones sin tener suerte. Ya había preguntado a varios empleados, pero nadie sabía decirle nada acerca de Kyouya. Tampoco había conseguido nada marcando al móvil de su esposo. Iba a darse por vencida con su búsqueda, cuando alguien en la terraza del hotel llamó su atención. Se trataba del sospechoso individuo al que ellos tomaban por espía.

La chica iba a alejarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que el sujeto iba a abordarla. Caminó rápidamente, tratando de huir, pero aquel hombre era demasiado veloz y pronto la alcanzó.

-Señorita Fujioka, ¡espere!

Ella no obedeció, siguió caminando lo más a prisa que le permitían sus piernas.

-No tema, un amigo suyo me ha enviado.

Haruhi volvió a ignorarlo.

-¿El nombre de Tamaki Suou le es familiar?

Entonces se detuvo. La sola mención de ese nombre había sido suficiente para convencerla. Se detuvo y permitió que el desconocido se acercara a ella. Él se despojo de la boina y de los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos, tomó la mano izquierda de Haruhi y la besó con elegancia.

-Mi nombre es Antoine, y soy amigo de Tamaki.

-Yo soy...-

-No tiene ni que mencionarlo. Tamaki me ha hablado mucho de usted, señorita Fujioka.

-Puede llamarme Haruhi.

El desconocido sonrió y la chica correspondió al gesto. Él era un hombre joven y elegante. También era atractivo. Llevaba cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Todo un seductor francés.

-Disculpe, bella dama, Tamaki me ha pedido que la guíe a un sitio especial. Él nos espera ahí. ¿Me acompaña?

Dudándolo unos segundos, Haruhi tomó el brazo de su acompañante y lo siguió. Caminaron solo un par de calles hasta llegar a una agradable cafetería.

-Él la está esperando en una de las mesas del fondo.- indicó Antoine antes de hacer una reverencia como despedida.

Haruhi se tomo un momento antes de entrar. No sabía con certeza si deseaba ver a Tamaki. Sin embargo, ya estaba ahí, así que decidió pasar al interior de la cafetería.

El joven Suou la esperaba en una de las últimas mesas. Tenía un aire pensativo y nostálgico. No se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí. La chica se acercó hasta él, quien la vio cuando estaba a muy poca distancia de su mesa y se levantó sobresaltado.

-Creí que tal vez no vendrías.- dijo Tamaki mientras se apresuraba a ofrecerle una silla a Haruhi.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas esperando aquí?

-Tal vez unas tres o cuatro horas. No lo sé. Vine aquí en cuanto Antoine me avisó de su llegada.

-¿Nos seguiste?

-No, vine por un asunto de negocios y...alguien me dijo que ustedes pasarían su luna de miel en París.

-Y entonces le pediste a tu amigo que nos siguiera, ¿cierto?

-Si, es cierto. Pero dime, ¿por que has tardado tanto?

-Solo me refrescaba. Fue un viaje largo.

-¿Y que te ha parecido mi ciudad?

-Mejor dime la razón de este encuentro.

-Nada en especial, solo...quería verte.

-Sabes que no debemos vernos por ahora.

-Pero, yo...creí que debía tratar de conquistarte.

-¿De que hablas, Tamaki?

-Fui un idiota y lo arruiné todo. Y creo que debo tratar de ganarme tu amor otra vez.

-No es un buen momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que puedas despertar los celos de Kyouya?

-Le debo respeto. Tenemos un trato.

-Busca otro pretexto, Haruhi.

-Esto no se trata de ti ni de mi. Quiero que el plan de Kyouya funcione y esto no va a ayudar.

-Pero si solo quiero que me acompañes, que convercemos. No es como si lo estuvieras engañando. Por lo menos el tiempo que permanezcan aquí. Después sé que tendrémos que permanecer alejados y eso...me asusta. No quiero perderte otra vez.

Haruhi suspiró frustrada. Entndía su punto pero sabía que había algo más en juego.

-De acuerdo, vendré cada vez que pueda a charlar contigo, pero solo mientras estemos en la ciudad.

Tamaki sonrió. Era lo que esperaba escuchar. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Haruhi, iba a enamorarla de nuevo.

**0/0/0**

Haruhi miró por última vez la manta desordenada que descansaba en el sofá donde dormía Kyouya. En una semana apenas si lo había visto en una par de ocasiones, pues salía muy temprano y llegaba tarde al hotel. Ella había ido todos esos días a encontrarse con Tamaki en aquel café.

Le resultaba extraño, pero en otros tiempos, a ella le hubiera puesto feliz el hecho de que Tamaki tuviera ese tiempo para dedicarle, que tuvieran esa oportunidad de charlar como lo habían hecho en los últimos días, sin embargo, eso apenas y lograba despertarle un poco de alegría. Le estaba costando esfuerzo admitir que sus sentimientos por Tamaki ya no eran los mismos. Ahora, le embargaba una rara sensación de vacío. Echaba de menos a Kyouya y se había dado cuenta esa misma mañana.

La chica estaba dispuesta a defender su orgullo, por lo que iba a hacerle saber un par de cosas a Kyouya el día en el que él le había dicho esas crueles palabras, pero no lo vio llegar esa noche. El sueño la había vencido, y por la mañana, solo lo vio unos instantes antes de que tuviera que irse a arreglar un asunto de negocios. Así había transcurrido esa semana-

Haruhi ya hasta había olvidado su discurso sobre el respeto mutuo. Solo deseaba verlo aparecer. No había sido fácil admitirlo. Ahora, ella se alistaba para su encuentro con Tamaki. Miró el sofá por última vez y deseó encontrarlo al regresar. Suspiró cansada. Sabía que pedía algo casi imposible.

**0/0/0**

Kyouya recargó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras miraba a través del cristal. Las calles estaban llenas de actividad, pero él solo podía pensar en el terrible dolor de cabeza que padecía. Odiaba levantarse temprano y odiaba a Tamaki por haberle dejado todo el trabajo cuando se suponía que era algo que arreglarían ambos. Pero todo había terminado ya, con un resultado satisfactorio para su plan. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo en la entrada del hotel, Kyouya se apresuró a pagarle y enseguida se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Haruhi. Haruhi...no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo. La única razón por la que había podido soportar esos días sin verla era que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella.

No podía quitarse el trago amargo de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que habían estado juntos. Tal vez no ofrecería una disculpa, pero haría algo por enmendarlo. Llegó a la suite y abrió la puerta. Pensó encontrarla en el recibidor leyendo un libro, o tal vez viendo la televisión, pero no la encontró en ningun sitio de la habitación.

Fue entonces que todo estuvo claro para él con respecto a la ausencia de Tamaki. Kyouya apretó sus puños. Su amigo estaba jugando sucio, más él no iba a quedarse atrás. Le enseñaría que no iba a burlarse de un Ootori.

**0/0/0**

Haruhi cerró la puerta con desgano. Había sido un día agotador. Tamaki la había llevado a recorrer diversos sitios de la ciudad. Estaba realmente agotada. La chica estaba dejando sus cosas en el recibidor cuando vio algo que le sorprendió. De uno de los balcones llegaba una luz tenue, como si fueran velas o una pequeña lámpara. Se dirigió hasta ahí con cierta desconfianza. Apenas podía creer lo que veía: una pequeña mesa, decorada con un elegante mantel y algunas flores, con un candelanro que sostenía un par de velas. Kyouya permanecía sentado al otro lado, sirviendo vino sobre su copa,

-¡Vamos, Haruhi! Siéntate.

La chica se acercó confundida.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? Estoy siendo muy descortés, ¿verdad?- dijo Kyouya mientras se levantaba para ayudar a la chica a sentarse.-Ahora si. Toma asiento.

Ella lo hizo con desconfianza. Algo parecía andar mal con Kyouya.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ordené la cena.

-Yo...eh...la verdad es que no tengo apetito.

-¡Oh, si! Olvidaba que Tamaki tiene buen gusto con los restaurantes. De seguro te invitó a un buen lugar.

Haruhi miró a Kyouya con temor. Olvidaba que no había nada que él no supiera. Lo que más aterró a la chica fue descubrir ese brillo de rencor en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad llegaste a creer que no me enteraría?- preguntó Kyouya con una fría calma que asustó más a Haruhi.

-No creí que fuera algo que te molestara.

-¿No creíste que me molestara? Déjame aclararte algo, Haruhi. Tu y yo estamos casados. Puede que no por amor, pero tenemos un contrato que se debe cumplir. Si no mal recuerdo, prometiste tenerme algo parecido al respeto, ¿te parece que cumples?

-No estaba haciendo nada malo.- dijo la chica poniéndose a la defensiva.-No hice nada malo. Solo salí con Tamaki, charlamos. Eso es todo.

-Sabes lo que Tamaki significa en este juego. La gente puede comenzar a hablar y creo que es algo que no me gustaría, ¿comprendes mi punto?

-No hice nada malo.- reiteró ella con un poco más de valor.-¿Acaso pretendías que estuviera encerrada en esta habitación mientras tu te dedicabas a tus preciados negocios? ¡No soy un objeto que simplemente puedes abandonar!

-¿Estás diciéndome que es culpa mía?- cuestionó el joven Ootori con algo de burla.

-Tal vez si mi "esposo" no estuviera tan ocupado trabajando, yo no tendría que recorrer la ciudad acompañada de otro hombre que si quiere mi amor.

Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Haruhi tuvo deseos de morderse la lengua cuando ese reproche salió de su boca.

-Olvídalo. Olvida lo que dije.- dijo la chica antes de dar media vuelta para entrar a la habitación.

Kyouya se apresuró a seguirla y enseguida estuvo frente a ella.

-¿Es que acaso esperas eso de mí? ¿Esperas que pretenda ser un marido de verdad? ¿Que te lleve a pasear, a cenar? ¿Que te haga el amor cada noche? ¿Eso quieres?

-¡No! ¡Espera, eso no es...!

Él no le dio oportunidad de seguir, la arrinconó contra la pared y sujetó sus muñecas con ambas manos. Los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-¿Qué esperas de mí, Haruhi? ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi esposa?

-Ya te lo había dicho.- contestó en voz baja, intimidada por la cercanía.

-Claro, querías ayudarme. Pero, ¿por qué razón ayudarías a alguien como yo? Jamás me porté bien contigo, incluso ahora, lo único que hago es lastimarte. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Éstas solo, no quiero que sigas estándolo.

-Es lástima.- afirmó, sin poder evitar que su mirada se endureciera.

-No, no lo es. Me importas.

-No tiene sentido. Dame una razón.

-No la necesito.

-¿Y que esperabas de este trato? ¿Ayudar a un idiota solitario?

-Quieres la Corporación Ootori, has peleado duro por ella...-

-No es una respuesta. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La respuesta de Haruhi quedó atorada en su garganta. Había tenido tiempo para analizar sus sentimientos. Tal vez no lo sabía en aquel momento, pero ahora podía afirmar que Kyouya se había metido en sus pensamientos. No podía decirselo.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Haruhi.

-Espero ayudar a un amigo.

Kyouya se sintió frustrado por la respuesta. Poco a poco, soltó las muñecas de la chica, liberándola de su prisión. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió al balcón, donde había dejado una cena a medio terminar. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Haruhi, Kyouya le dio un último mensaje.

-Mañana irás conmigo a recorrer la ciudad. No quiero que salgas con Tamaki de nuevo, ¿me has entendido?

El joven Ootori se perdió al otro lado de la puerta. Haruhi solo podía pensar en los agitados latidos de su corazón ...y en lo cerca que había estado de confesarle sus sentimientos al hombre que acababa de salir por aquella puerta.

**0/0/0**

Sé que ha sido algo de tiempo sin continuación y les ruego me disculpen. Entienda que la vida de un profesionista recién graduado es un tanto ocupada. Espero que disfruten de esta actualización.

Agradezco a quienes leen y a: usakochiba01, Lesty, xXm3ch3Xx, Akari2910, sakuya yoruno, Fall93, ThexXxAngel y a Azriel Rigel por sus reviews.

Les deseo feliz comienzo de año.

Y no se preocupen, que no pienso abandonar mis fics.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Palabras honestas

¿Que tal? Sé que esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero sucede que digitalicé dos capítulos de una sola...y aquí está. Prometo que buscaré tiempo para pasar otro capítulo más en cuanto me sea posible.

Sin más, agradezco mucho a quienes leen, y a xXm3ch3Xx, Lesty (espero que te agrade el capítulo) y a Fall93 por sus reviews. De verdad que me encanta recibir sus comentarios.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 11- Palabras honestas**

Kyouya no había podido dormir aquella noche. No podía dejar de pensar en la traición de Tamaki...ni en esas cosas que Haruhi despertaba en él. Estaba confundido. Comprendía la razón por la que se sentía furioso contra su amigo, pero no lograba entender lo que sintió al saber que se estaba viendo con SU esposa. Nunca había experimentado esa emoción. Era como un veneno que lo mataba por dentro.

Él, quien siempre había tenido todo bajo control, estaba perdiéndose por una mujer. La noche anterior estaba a punto de exponer su corazón ante ella, si eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado de él. Deseaba decirle que saberla con Tamaki lo ponía como un loco y que no había dejado de pensar en ella durante esos días lejos. Pero Kyouya no iba a hacer eso. Era exponserse demasiado y no deseaba mostrarse débil.

El joven Ootori se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Pasó muy cerca del lecho donde Haruhi descansaba y no pudo resistir el deseo de verla dormir. Se acercó a pocos centimetros de la cama y desde ahí la observó. No lucía tranquila, como en otras ocasiones, parecía que algo la perturbaba en su sueño. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo que llamó aun más la atención de Kyouya, quien se sentó al borde de la cama y, con cuidado, limpió el llanto de la chica con uno de sus pulgares.

Se odiaba por haberle hecho daño, pero se odiaba aún más porque él no era digno de alguien como ella. No era digno del amor de nadie. Eso era algo que había aprendido desde muy pequeño.

Con precaución, el joven Ootori se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la ducha. Estaba decidido a hacer que ese día fuera algo especial para Haruhi.

**0/0/0**

Las palabras de Kyouya seguían en sus sueños. "¿Qué quieres de mi?" es lo que él le había preguntado. Haruhi se había armado de valor en ese sueño. Le había respondido lo que tanto deseaba saber "Quiero...amor", fue su respuesta. Kyouya solo había sonreído con burla. "No seas tonta, eso no es parte del contrato"

En ese momento su corazón se rompió, y dolió, de verdad dolió. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos "Quiero ofrecerte mi amor, Kyouya." "No necesito amor." "No eres como los demás piensan. No quieres estar solo." "Es tarde para mí."

Una pared de hielo rodeó a Kyouya, apartándolo de ella. Haruhi gritaba su nombre, pero él ya estaba lejos, en un lugar donde ningún ser podría alcanzarlo jamás. Entonces Haruhi despertó. Se dio cuenta de que todo era una pesadilla, pero había sido tan vivida que le había arrancado llanto. Ella se apresuró a limpiarlo.

Miró hacia la ventana y supo que aun era demasiado temprano. El sol no había salido todavía. Ya un poco recuperada del mal sueño, la chica se levantó de la cama. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo que no encendió ninguna luz a su paso. Caminó sigilosa, tratando de no interrumpir el sueño de Kyouya, quien de seguro dormía placidamente en el sofá.

Abrió la puerta del baño sin ninguna precaución...y se sorprendió al ver lo que había al otro lado. Kyouya terminaba su arreglo personal frente al lavabo. Su cabello estaba alborotado, no llevaba puestos sus anteojos...y sobre todo, lo único que lo cubría era una diminuta toalla amarrada en la cintura.

Ambos permanecieron quietos unos instantes, mirándose, hasta que Kyouya habló.

-¿Sabes? Yo también disfruto de mi privacidad. Así que, si no te importa...-

Haruhi no terminó de escuchar el resto de la oración porque cerró la puerta tan a prisa como pudo. Un exagerado tono rojo cubría sus mejillas. No había sido algo desagradable de ver, sin embargo, a la chica le avergonzaba admitir que, por un momento, deseo ver aquella parte de la anatomía de Kyouya que le había ocultado esa diminuta toalla.

**0/0/0**

Cuando hubo salido del cuarto de baño, Kyouya tenía un semblante divertido y un tanto mordaz.

-¡Quien diría que serías tu quien violaría mi intimidad y no al contrario!

-Perdona, fue un accidente...no creí que te hubieras despertado temprano.

-Espero que lo que hayas visto fuera agradable a la vista. Pago una buena suma por un instructor particular, ¿sabes?

Haruhi se limitó a mirar a otro lado. La situación la había dejado algo perturbada, él, sin embargo, parecía tranquilo y con mejor humor que la noche anterior.

-Deberías tomar un baño ahora. Debemos salir temprano. Tengo todo un itinerario preparado.- dijo Kyouya.

-¿Eso del recorrido por la ciudad era en serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?

Haruhi no dijo más y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la confundía Kyouya con sus cambios de humor. Algunas veces creía que nadie le importaba y algunas otras era alguien más gentil. Era parte de ese aire misterioso que él poseía...y eso le resultaba atractivo.

No tardó mucho tiempo en estar lista, vestida con uno de los muchos atuendos que Hikaru y Kaoru le habían regalado: unos ajustados pantalones negros y una blusa azul que se amoldaban a su figura, acompañados de unas botas oscuras. Kyouya la miró de manera aprobatoria.

-Si nos damos prisa podrémos alcanzar una mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes cercanos a la torre Eiffel. Sirven los croissants más deliciosos que podrás probar.

Haruhi solo asintió. Kyouya no solo parecía estar de excelente humor sino que, además, se estaba comportando más amable que de costumbre.

Cuando un empleado del hotel detuvo un vehículo en la entrada, el joven Ootori se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a la chica a subir.

-¿No llevarémos chofer?- preguntó Haruhi al ver que Kyouya entraba por la puerta del conductor.

-No, prefiero que hoy estemos solo nosotros dos.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse aún más confundida. ¿Que pasaba con Kyouya? Por un momento, se imagino que estaban siendo un verdadero matrimonio, aunque descartó esa idea enseguida. Él se lo había dejado muy claro anoche, era solo un contrato. Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar más. Kyouya se estaba esforzando por hacerle pasar un buen rato y ella no iba a arruinarlo.

Llegaron al restaurant que el joven Ootori había mencionado, y pronto les dieron una mesa con vista a la torre.

-Es un lugar agradable, ¿no te parece?

-Por supuesto que lo es.- respondió ella con entusiasmo.

-Recuerdo cuando vine aquí por primera vez. Era mi cumpleaños. Estaba cumpliendo siete. Mi padre nos había traido a mis hermanos y a mí en un viaje de negocios. Creí que se tomaría la tarde libre para hacerme una fiesta, pero cuando supe que había salido a trabajar, hice una rabieta terrible. Mi hermana me trajo a este lugar, pidió que nos sirvieran chocolate caliente y panecillos, y me contó historias para que dejara de llorar. Creo...que aprecio mucho este lugar por lo que sucedió ese día.

-Tu hermana...es una mujer maravillosa.

-Lo es.

Haruhi sonrió con ternura. Tal vez Kyouya no se daba cuenta, pero su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y amable cuando se trataba de su hermana. Y era cuando estaba completamente segura de que Kyouya seguía siendo humano.

-Gracias...por compartir ese recuerdo conmigo.

El joven Ootori la miró con sorpresa. Nadie le había agradecido jamás por contar una anécdota de su apestosa vida. Ella, sin embargo, tenía una sonrísa tierna en los labios, igual que su mirada. Eso la hacía parecer...la criatura más linda que hubiese visto. Kyouya tuvo que carraspear antes de volver a hablar.

-No tienes que agradecerlo. Es...solo un recuerdo lejano. No tiene mucha importancia.

-Claro que la tiene, si le tienes aprecio a este sitio.

-Es un bonito lugar y quise que lo conocieras, es todo.

Y ese era Kyouya, frío y distante cuando se sentía vulnerable. Pero Haruhi acababa de tener la satisfacción de que él hubiese compartido una experiencia íntima y eso la hacía sentirse...especial. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

**0/0/0**

El día estaba llegando a su fin. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Kyouya y Haruhi miraban el espectáculo en una mesa al aire libre de una pequeña cafetería. Había sido un día agotador para ambos. El joven Ootori parecía querer recuperar la semana perdida y mostrarle todos aquellos lugares que eran dignos de conocerse. Haruhi había disfrutado el paseo, pues Kyouya era un hombre culto y conocedor de la historia de todos esos sitios. Fue como tener a un guía de turistas personal. Ahora veían la puesta de sol en un agradable lugar.

-¿Te...divertiste hoy, Haruhi?

-Mucho, fue...muy bueno venir contigo hoy.

Kyouya sonrío de forma casi imperceptible por la respuesta, luego dio un sorbo más a su café. Haruhi miraba el horizonte con atención.

-¿Sabes?- dijo ella manteniendo la vista en el ocaso.- Cuando mi madre murió, me sentí sola mucho tiempo. Mi padre estaba demasiado deprimido para hacerse cargo de mí. En mi siguiente cumpleaños, luego de perder a mamá, llegué a casa después de la escuela y creí que mi padre me tendría preparado un pastel y algun obsequio especial. Cuando estuve en casa, solo encontré un triste plato de sopa y vegetales. Mi padre había olvidado mi cumpleaños. Cuando se lo reproché, se sintió muy mal. No sabía como compensarlo. Me fuí a mi habitación y me puse a llorar. Al poco tiempo, llegó mi padre con un pastelillo de chocolate que llevaba encima una velita. Sabía que estaba triste y muy arrepentido. Me animé un poco por su gesto y...creo que puedo decir que esa fue una de mis mejores fiestas de cumpleaños.

-Debiste estar agradecida...por lo menos tenías a alguien a quien le preocupara festejar tu cumpleaños.

-También tu lo tuviste.

-Si...pero jamás será igual. Yo...hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa...con tal de que mi padre me hubiese obsequiado un pastelillo y una velita, o que...por lo menos...me hubiese felicitado.

Haruhi no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese niño solitario y triste. Sabía que aun había mucho de él en Kyouya.

-Creo...que será mejor irnos ya.- dijo Kyouya.

De regreso al hotel, ambos permanecieron callados, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Haruhi no dejaba de pensar en Kyouya, en lo que esa dura vida había hecho en él. Deseaba que fuera un hombre que le abrierá su corazón con más frecuencia y que le permitiera consolarlo en sus instantes de debilidad.

"Es tarde para mí", había dicho en su sueño. Pero Haruhi no creía que fuera tarde aún. No cuando aun era capaz de expresar sentimientos o capaz de dar afecto a alguien más...o hacer algo como lo que había hecho por ella esa tarde.

-¿Te apetece...acompañarme a cenar al balcón? Hace un clima agradable afuera y...la vista es espectacular.

-¿No olvidarás tus modales esta vez?- preguntó Haruhi con una atisbo de burla.

-¿Es un sí?- dijo él, siguiendo el juego.

-Por supuesto.

Pasó poco tiempo para que ambos estuvieran sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa del balcón. Para Haruhi, quien no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo, el ambiente parecía...algo romántico. Para Kyouya, simplemente era algo bohemio.

-Y dime, Haruhi, ¿cómo sentiste todos esos años en Ámerica cuando fuiste a estudiar?

-No fue tan difícil como todos creen. Y los otros estudiantes no podían haber sido peor que ustedes, los del host club.

Kyouya no pudo evitar sonreír con nostálgia. Haruhi correspondió.

-Fueron días agradables.- admitió él antes de beber un poco de vino.

-Lo fueron, pero tienen que admitir que al principio se portaron abusivos conmigo.

-No parecía tan malo.

Haruhi comenzó a reir discretamente, despertando la curiosidad de Kyouya.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tan gracioso?

-Nada, es solo...que estaba recordando aquella vez en que Tamaki...-

La chica no pudo terminar la oración. En el momento en que ese nombre salió de sus labios, el joven Ootori se levantó del asiento.

-Olvidé que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Disfruta la cena.- dijo sin una pizca de emoción en la voz, dirigiéndose al interior de la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Kyouya?- cuestionó ella, levantándose para seguirlo.

-No me sucede nada, debo arreglar un asunto. Es todo.

Ella iba a exigirle una vez más una explicación, pero fue distraida por el sonido de su móvil. Era una llamada de Tamaki. La chica sabía que no era un buen momento para comunicarse con él, por lo que simplemente, ignoró el llamado.

-Kyouya, ¿quieres explicarme...?

-¿Es una llamada de Tamaki? Adelante, contesta. No te preocupes por mí.

-¿Por qué últimamente te disgusta tanto todo lo que tenga que ver con él?

-¡No digas tonterías!

-No estoy equivocada, lo sabes bien.

-Déjame preguntarte algo, Haruhi. ¿Era tanta tu lástima por ti, que ignoraste el hecho de que lo amabas y deseaban estar juntos?

-No es lástima, ya te lo dije.

-¿Por qué no olvidas esto y corres a sus brazos otra vez? No tiene caso que permanezcas a mi lado.

-Te hice una promesa. No voy a romperla.

-La gente hace promesas todo el tiempo, Haruhi, y siempre las rompen.

-Yo no soy como ellos.

-¿Y que esperas ganar? Ni siquiera has podido responder algo tan simple.

-¡Espero que puedas ser el dueño del imperio de tu padre, que cumplas ese sueño! ¡Espero que les demuestres que se equivocan a todos los que se han burlado de ti! ¡Que tus hermanos te respeten!- dijo la chica, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo querrías?

-Porque...tu eres diferente, no eres como los demás creen y...me importas.

Kyouya la miró durante algunos instantes. Su mirada endurecida había cedido después de esas palabras. Sin embargo, no le resultaba fácil creer lo que escuchaba. Él no era un buen hombre, ni un buen amigo. Tampoco un buen hijo o hermano. Nunca había llegado a ser algo bueno, por eso no había llegado a tener el afecto de los demás.

-Tu amas a Tamaki.- agregó en voz baja, tras varios minutos de silencio.

-Creo...ya no lo sé.

-Le prometiste que te casarías con él.

-No fuí yo quien rompió esa promesa. Y eso ya se acabó.

-¿Lo crees así cuando siguen viéndose?

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

-¡Demonios! ¡Por supuesto que me molesta!

Ahora fue Haruhi quien enmudeció al escuchar la respuesta. No solo por lo que implicaban esas palabras, sino que, por primera vez, Kyouya estaba siendo honesto con ella.

-¿Por qué, Kyouya?

Él no dijo nada, se acercó a la chica y la empujó hacia el sofá. Enseguida se colocó sobre ella. Haruhi, aterrada, trató de levantarse, pero las manos de Kyouya sujetando sus muñecas y el peso de su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Ella lo miraba confundida y asustada. Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlarse.

-¿Qué...qué estás haciendo, Kyouya?

-¿Algo de esto te parece familiar?

-Es...como aquella vez en la playa.

-Últimamente he pensado...quizá debí terminar lo que comencé ese día.

-¿Por qué harías eso? No habría mérito en ello.

-Te equivocas. Puede que no entonces, pero ahora es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...te deseo, Haruhi. Te deseo tanto.

Dicho aquello, Kyouya hundió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, aspirando el aroma que manaba de él. Ella no pudo evitar un ligero gemido que salió de sus labios.

-Te he deseado...desde el momento en que me besaste. Ha sido culpa tuya.

Haruhi se ruborizó, pero no fue capaz de decir algo. Ante su silencio, Kyouya se levantó para mirarla de frente, encontrándola en ese estado. La observó durante algunos minutos. La chica apartó la mirada, pues no podía soportar la de él. Kyouya lo interpretó como rechazo y poco a poco fue soltándola, apartándose de ella.

-Ahora que lo sabes, puedes marcharte. No estás obligada a seguir ayudándome. Puedes regresar con él.

La chica se incorporó. Estaba tan confundida como al inicio de aquello, solo que esta vez estaba también dolida. La lastimaba el repentino rechazo de Kyouya. Él se había armado de valor para confesarle lo que sentía. Ella, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

-He dicho que podías irte.- dijo Kyouya, dándole la espalda, a muy pocos pasos de distacia.

Haruhi se puso de pie. Él estaba tratando de protegerse de nuevo, de ocultar sus sentimientos, de ocultar el dolor y todo aquello que le hacía mal. Ella iba a hacerle ver que no deseaba hacerle daño. Se colocó detrás de Kyouya, casi tocándolo.

-No voy a irme.

El joven Ootori volteó, encontrándola muy cerca de él.

-Si no lo haces, ya no seré tan considerado contigo.

La chica tragó saliva debido al nerviosismo. Cerró sus ojos y levantó una de sus manos. Esta se elevó hasta llegar a la mejilla de Kyouya, acariciándola con suavidad. Él se puso rígido al sentir esa carícia, no lo había visto venir.

-No me hagas esto, Haruhi. No...-

Kyouya no pudo continuar. Ella besó sus labios antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Se sentía tan bien, mucho mejor que las veces anteriores que lo habían hecho. Quizá porque esta vez, ninguno de los dos estaba conteniéndose. Haruhi movía sus labios con dulzura, siguiéndo el ritmo que él marcaba. El joven Ootori bebía de los labios de la chica de forma apasionada, demostrando lo mucho que la deseaba.

Haruhi rodeó el cuello de Kyouya con ambos brazos, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura, acercándola a sí mismo tanto como podía. No habían dejado de besarse. Sin romper el contacto, ambos caminaron hacia el sofá. Él se dejo caer en el asiento, arrastrándo a Haruhi consigo, haciéndola caer encima. Fue debido a la sorpresa que ella se separó un poco.

Las manos del joven Ootori descendieron un poco por el cuerpo de la chica, sosteniéndola por la parte exterior de los muslos, logrando acercarla hasta que ella pudo sentir su erección. Haruhi se sonrojó al instante.

-Kyo...uya.

-No digas nada.- le pidió él, segundos antes de volver a besarla.

Esta vez, lo hizo lentamente, casi con ternura. Besaba a su esposa mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de ella, buscando colarse por debajo de su ropa. En tanto, el corazón de Haruhi latía desbocado, disfrutando de las caricias que compartía con Kyouya. Apenas podía creerlo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él la deseara de tal manera. Tampoco que fuera tan...apasionado. Estaba volviéndola loca por la forma en que la tocaba.

De pronto, el sonido del móvil de Kyouya los hizo salir del momento. Haruhi podía sentirlo vibrando en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de él.

-¿No...atenderás...la llamada?- preguntó la chica casi en un gemido, consecuencia de los besos que Kyouya estaba depositando en su cuello.

-¡Que se vayan al diablo!- respondió sin dejar de lado su tarea.

El sonido era insistente. Ambos estaban perdiéndo la concentración.

-Tal vez...sea...importante.- agregó Haruhi mientras el menor de los Ootori descendia en un camino de besos hacia sus pechos, cubiertos aún por el sujetador.

.¡Mierda!- Kyouya estaba molesto y frustrado cuando sacó el móvil del bolsillo y atendió. -¿Diga? ¡Maldita sea, Kaito! ¡Estaba...!-

Él no pudo continuar su reclamo. De pronto, en su rostro se vio una gran preocupación. Se incorporó un poco más en su asiento, sosteniéndo a Haruhi con la mano que tenía libre para evitar que cayera.

-De acuerdo. Tomaremos un jet privado.

Kyouya colgó. Haruhi lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Debemos regresar a Japón. Mi hermana...está en el hospital.


	12. Anhelos secretos

**Capítulo 12- Anhelos secretos.**

Kyouya no podía apartar la vista de la escena. Había algo en el rostro de Haruhi que hacía que luciera...especial. Algo en ella había cambiado al sentir aquel delicado peso entre sus brazos. La chica mecía con suavidad al pequeño bebé, tratando de hacerlo dormir de nuevo. Fuyumi, aunque se notaba cansada, veía el cuadro con interés.

-¡Que pena que hayan tenido que interrumpir su luna de miel!

-No iba a permanecer cómodo en París sabiendo que estabas en el hospital.- contestó Kyouya serio, desviándo la mirada hacia su hermana.

-Ya te dije que no ha sido nada, solo se adelantó el parto un par de semanas.

-No iba a perderme el nacimiento de mi sobrino, de cualquier modo.

Haruhi permanecía distante de aquella conversación. Prestaba toda su atención al pequeño, a sus rasgos y movimientos, que le causaban ternura. En un principio se había mostrado renuente a cargar al bebé. No tenía nada de experiencia en ello y además, no era algo que despertara su interés, pero su opinión había cambiado en cuanto tuvo al niño en brazos, removiéndose incómodo por el agarre.

Fue una sensación desconocida y maravillosa. Saber que tenía en sus manos a un ser diminuto e indefenso, creado a partir del amor de dos personas. Su mundo cambió en ese momento. Había nacido en ella eso que la mayoría de la gente conoce como "instinto maternal".

De pronto, comenzó a preguntarse lo que hubiera ocurrido si ella y Kyouya hubiesen consumado su pasión la noche anterior. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, ella hubiese podido resultar embarazada. Un hijo de Kyouya...y suyo. Pero instantes despúes, se reprendió a sí misma. Eso no estaba en los planes de Kyouya, así como tampoco ella. Él no le había dicho que la amaba, solo le había hecho saber de su deseo reprimido de tenerla en su cama, y eso le dolía, porque en el fondo, sabía que se estaba enamorando de él.

Hubiese podido darle más vueltas al asunto, pero la voz de Fuyumi la interrumpió:

-Yoshio se ha quedado completamente dormido. Parece que vas a ser una excelente madre.

Haruhi sonrió con timidez y se acercó para depositar al niño en los brazos de su mamá. Al verlas, Kyouya decidió dejarlas solas un momento, por lo que salió discretamente de la habitación. Afuera, Kaito y Kouji charlaban, interrumpiéndose al ver a su hermano menor.

-Sin duda fue una buena razón para volver, ¿eh, Kyouya?- dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba al menor de los Ootori.

-Si, te agradezco que me informaras.- contestó él, sin la mínima intención de entablar una conversación.

-Es una dicha que lleguen más herederos a esta familia. Ojalá que pronto seas tú quien nos dé esa bendición. Los miembros de la directiva estarían muy contentos por ello.

Kyouya no dijo más. Se alejó del lugar sin prestarle atención a su hermano mayor, quien solo tenía el afán de fastidiarlo...y lo había logrado con sus últimas palabras. La idea había cruzado por su mente en el momento en el que había visto a Haruhi embelesada por el bebé. Era cierto que un heredero mejoraría su imagen ante el Consejo pero una idea tan frívola como esa no era su motivación.

Quizá si Haruhi y él hubieran podido tener sexo la noche anterior, habría la posibilidad de concebir un hijo de ambos. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, hubiese sido injusto para ella. Entre ellos había un contrato, sin embargo, eso no los ataba de por vida. Tarde o temprano, Haruhi desearía ser libre para regresar con Tamaki...y un niño la uniría a él irremediablemente, aunque eso no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Deseaba que ella deseara ser solo suya por voluntad propia.

Kyouya hubiese podido seguir perdido en sus pensamientos si no hubiese sentido un leve tirón en una de las mangas de su camisa.

-¡Tío Kyouya!- exclamó Nanami mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Kyouya. Él sonrió y la levantó en brazos.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Claro que si, tío Kyouya. Mamá dijo que ibas a estar de vacaciones con tu novia.

-Así es, pero tu hermanito llegó antes de lo esperado y quisimos venir a verlo.

-¿Puedo verlo también, tío?

-De acuerdo, pero solo un momento.

Kyouya dejo a Nanami de pie en el suelo y sujetó su pequeña mano para guiarla a la habitación.

**0/0/0**

El rostro de Haruhi adquirió un pronunciado sonrojo. Fuyumi sonrió apenada al escucharla.

-De verdad que es una pena haberles dado esta molestia.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no lo es. Fue una emergencia.

-Pero hubiese sido bueno que permanecieran en París unos días más. Quizás hubiera funcionado.

Las mejillas de la chica seguían teñidas como la grana, no tenía idea de cómo había terminado contándole a Fuyumi acerca de su frustrado encuentro sexual con Kyouya.

-De cualquier modo, vas muy bien con él. Deberías intentar un acercamiento ahora que estarán solos en casa.

-¿So...solos?- preguntó Haruhi, nerviosa ante la idea.

-Así es. Cuando los enviamos a su luna de miel, se les autorizaron vacaciones al ama de llaves y al chofer. Son los únicos empleados en casa de Kyouya.

Haruhi no estaba completamente segura de querer estar a solas con Kyouya. No después de lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos. Ya había de por medio demasiada tensión y los sentimientos de ella que clamaban por ser expresados. No quería arriesgarse a cometer ese error sabiéndo que no sería correspondida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, permitiendo ver unos pequeños ojos al otro lado.

-¿Mamá?

Fuyumi sonrió e hizo una seña para invitar a la niña a pasar.

-Ven a conocer a tu hermanito, Nanami.

La pequeña se acercó con cuidado hasta el bultito que su madre tenía en brazos. Kyouya entró detrás de ella y la levantó cuando estuvo frente a la cama para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor. El rostro de Nanami se iluminó al ver al bebé.

-¡Es muy lindo, mamá! ¿Voy a poder ayudarte a cuidarlo?

-Por supuesto, cariño.

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió el momento. Una enfermera con cara de pocos amigos entró a la habitación.

-El horario de visita ha terminado. El niño y su madre deben descansar.

-Nanami, es hora de que vayas con la niñera. Tendré que quedarme aquí un par de días.

-¡Pero, mamá! No quiero ir con ella. Quiero ir con el tío Kyouya.- rogó Nanami con su pequeña voz temblorosa.

-Tu tío y Haruhi van a estar muy ocupados...-

-Podemos cuidarla un par de días.- dijo Haruhi, interrumpiéndo a Fuyumi. -Puede quedarse con nosotros.

Fuyumi miró con duda a Haruhi. Kyouya la fulminaba con la mirada. Nanami miraba a su tío con su mejor cara de corderito tierno.

-No lo sé. No quiero causarles más molestias.

-¡Mamá, por favor! Deja que me quede con ellos.

Kyouya suspiró con pesadez antes de incluirse en la conversación.

-Hermana, ahora solo preocúpate por recuperarte. Haruhi y yo podemos hacernos cargo de Nanami un par de días.

-De acuerdo. Pero si hay...alguna situación, pueden dejarla en casa con la niñera.

-No te preocupes. Pasaré por sus cosas más tarde.

Cuando los tres salieron del hospital, Nanami iba tarareando y brincoteando de la mano de su tío, Kyouya iba frustrado al ver arruinados sus planes y Haruhi, aliviada al saber que los siguientes dos días no pasaría nada entre ella y Kyouya.

**0/0/0**

Había pasado ya varias horas en su despacho. Distraerse con el trabajo no le venía mal, aunque Haruhi iba a tener que darle una explicación en cuanto estuviesen solos en la habitación que compartirían. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, iba a hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Buscó a Haruhi en la cocina, en la sala de estar y algunas otras habitaciones, pero no la encontró, ni a Nanami. Subió a la segunda planta y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes en el que habían instalado a su sobrina. Encontró la puerta entreabierta y el rastro de una luz tenue. Kyouya se asomó al interior y sonrió levemente. La niña estaba dormida y arropada. Haruhi dormía a su lado, con un libro de cuentos en el regazo.

Kyouya caminó hasta un pequeño armario y sacó una manta. Tomó el libro que descansaba en las piernas de Haruhi y lo colocó en el buró. Luego cubrió a la chica con la frasada. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero iba a dejarlo pasar por esa noche.

**0/0/0**

El ruido de voces y una risa infantil lo despertó de su sueño. Se frotó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró el reloj despertador y enseguida dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado. Tan solo eran las 7:10 de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama, molesto por ese ruido que lo había despertado tan temprano. Un inminente dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Kyouya bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al origen del ruido: la cocina. Permaneció en el marco de la puerta y observó lo que ocurría. Haruhi estaba frente a la estufa mientras Nanami le ayudaba batiéndo algo dentro de un tazón. La pequeña giró la vista y se encontró con Kyouya.

-¡Tío, mira! Estoy ayudando a Haruhi a hacer el desayuno.

Él ignoró a la niña y miró a Haruhi con desaprobación.

-Es peligroso que Nanami esté en la cocina.

-Le he puesto un delantal y un gorro. No va a ensuciarse.- respondió Haruhi ignorando su mal humor.

-¡Yo quiero ayudarle, tío!

-Es peligroso, podrías lastimarte.

-No le va a pasar nada. ¿Por qué no vas al comedor y bebes el té que preparamos para ti? Te ayudará.

Kyouya salió de la cocina con renuencia. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a una mujer en la cocina que no fuera de la servidumbre, pero tenía que aceptar que Haruhi era una mujer hogareña y no podría hacerla cambiar esos hábitos. Tomó su lugar en la mesa y encontró una pequeña taza humeante. Bebió el contenido y el dolor de cabeza fue cediendo. Cuando acabó con el contenido, Haruhi ya estaba llevando el desayuno a la mesa.

-Haruhi me enseñó a preparar onigiri, tío Kyouya.- dijo Nanami mientras tomaba asiento junto al menor de los Ootori.

La chica sirivió los alimentos y se los ofreció. Luego tomó asiento frente a Kyouya. Comenzaron a comer. Kyouya casi devoraba su desayuno. Era lo mejor que había comido en meses. Haruhi sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, luego miró a Nanami. Ella ya había comido sus bolas de arroz, pero los vegetales seguían intactos.

-Nanami, no estás comiendo tus verduras.

-No le agradan los vegetales.- se apresuró a responder Kyouya.

-Necesita comerlos.

-No va a comerlos. Su madre no ha logrado que lo haga.

-Quizá haya un modo de convencerla de que lo haga.

-Te advierto que vas a perder tu tiempo.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que dejaras de ser tan negativo y me ayudaras a lograr que la pequeña coma?

Nanami veía la escena con atención. Los adultos eran raros algunas veces.

-Si comes todos los vegetales de tu plato, tu tío y yo te llevaremos a pasear a un lindo lugar.

La niña miró a Haruhi y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos! Son muy nutritivos y deliciosos.

-¡No, no lo son!

Haruhi suspiró frustrada. No era fácil engañar a los niños.

-¿Que te parece si les agregamos un poco de salsa de soya? Te aseguro que tendrán un mejor sabor.

La chica agregó la salsa sobre las verduras.

-¿Por qué no los pruebas?

Nanami hizo un puchero. No quería hacer lo que le pedían. Haruhi le lanzó a Kyouya una mirada de súplica. Él decidió intervenir.

-Nanami, si no comes tus verduras, no solo no iremos a dar un paseo, sino que también te llevaré a casa y te quedarás con la niñera.

La niña miró asustada a su tío. No quería volver a casa todavía. Hizo una mueca de asco y se acercó al plato. Pinchó un brocoli con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Su mueca se fue suavizando, y al final, tuvo que admitir que no sabían tan mal después de todo. Se apresuró a comer el resto, Haruhi le sonrió agradecida a Kyouya.

Ambos se alejaron un momento a la cocina.

-Odio tener que ser el malo en esto.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. Algunas veces los niños necesitan una mano dura que los guíe. Te aseguro que ella lo olvidará pronto. Ahora apresúrate, hay una pequeña a la que le debemos un paseo.

**0/0/0**

Nanami correteaba alegremente alrededor de los dos adultos que la acompañaban. Sujetó las manos de ambos para apresurarlos.

-¡Vamos por alla! ¡Deprisa!- gritó la pequeña, señalando un punto del parque donde algunos niños jugaban con sus mascotas.

La chiquilla soltó su agarre y se alejó por su cuenta. Kyouya y Haruhi la seguían sin perderla de vista.

-No te alejes demasiado.- le indicó él a la niña.

-Quédate tranquilo. Es un lugar seguro. No la perderemos.

-Casi hablas como una madre.- dijo Kyouya con cierto tono de burla.

-No, pero fuí una niña que creció sola y supe cómo cuidarme.

-Lo siento. Creo que estoy algo nervioso. Jamás me había quedado a su cuidado por tanto tiempo, ni solo.

-No estás haciéndolo solo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en ello.

-Claro, no pierdes la oportunidad de ayudar a un amigo.

-Siempre que pueda.- concluyó Haruhi sonriendo con cierta complicidad.

Luego permanecieron en silencio, observando a Nanami mientras jugaba con otros niños. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Después de varios minutos, la pequeña regresó a donde la esperaban. Al ver a su tío y Haruhi, no pudo evitar verlos con curiosidad.

-Haruhi, ¿te gusta el tío Kyouya?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella por ese cuestionamiento sorpresivo.

-¿Mi tío te gusta?

-¿Po...Por qué me preguntas algo así?

-Mamá dice que le gustas mucho al tío Kyouya. ¿A ti te gusta también?

Kyouya comenzó a carraspear discretamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto. Haruhi, sonreía nerviosa.

-¡Mira! Alla hay unos helados deliciosos, ¿quieres uno?

-Vayamos.- agregó Kyouya tomando de la mano a Nanami, sin atreverse a mirar a Haruhi.

Cuando se aseguraron que la niña llevaba un cono con helado suficiente para entretenerla durante bastantes minutos, los tres fueron a sentarse a una de las bancas del parque. Pero Nanami aun no olvidaba el asunto.

-Ustedes son raros. Se gustan, pero no se besan ni se toman de las manos, como otros papis y mamis.

-Si no te apresuras a comer tu helado, se derretirá.- le indicó Kyouya con una forzada sonrisa.

Nanami ya no insistió, y para alivio de los adultos, comenzó a comer su helado lentamente.

**0/0/0**

Era temprano cuando Nanami ya estaba en cama. Había sido un día agotador, por ello no había opuesto resistencia cuando Haruhi le había dado un baño y la vistió con la pijama. Ahora la chica terminaba de arroparla.

-¿Quieres un cuento antes de dormir?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y luego miró a Haruhi fijamente.

-Antes, tío Kyouya siempre estaba triste.

La joven la observó, sin comprender del todo lo que decía.

-Muchas veces le pregunté a mamá por qué estaba triste el tío Kyouya, pero ella solo me miraba triste también.-

Haruhi observó a la niña con ternura. Hasta ella era capaz de darse cuenta de la soledad de Kyouya.

-Pero él ya no se ve así. Creo que es porque tu eres su novia y le gustas.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó la chica con simpatía.

Nanami se limitó a asentir, luego continuó con sus preguntas.

-A ti te gusta mi tío, ¿cierto? ¿Aunque no se besen ni se tomen de la mano?

-Si te respondo, ¿prometes guardar el secreto?

-Sí.

-Quiero mucho a Kyouya.

La chiquilla sonrió y se recostó sobre la almohada. Un bostezo salió de su boca.

-Gracias por hacer que mi tío ya no esté triste.

-De nada.

Los ojos de Nanami se cerraban poco a poco, mientras Haruhi le acariciaba la frente. Ninguna de las dos sabía que, del otro lado de la puerta, Kyouya había sido testigo de su conversación.

**0/0/0**

Un capítulo light previo a lo que viene. Posiblemente, el siguiente capítulo tenga...contenido adulto. Se los voy advirtiendo.

Me complace mucho, de verdad, ver que a lo largo de estos días algunas personas agregaron este fic a favoritos, llegando así a varias decenas. Se los agradezco mucho, y me encantaría que esas varias decenas de usuarios me dieran su opinión acerca de esta historia. Me sentiría muy halagada.

Sin más, agradezco a quienes leen y a: sakuya yoruno, xXm3ch3Xx, eve-tsuki, Lesty, RitsuFujioka y .39 por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Un paso más

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene situaciones adultas. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Capítulo 13- Un paso más**

Había llegado a su oficina antes del amanecer, a pesar de que no era algo que acostumbrara. No pudo dormir en toda la noche. No sabía exactamente por qué las palabras de Haruhi lo habían perturbado, pero lo cierto era que no paraba de pensar en ella. Tal vez se había visto obligada a decir aquello, quizá solo fueron palabras para tranquilizar a una niñita, pero habían sido todo lo que Kyouya necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

Permanecía mirando hacia el amplio ventanal cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta. Sabía de sobra quien aguardaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-Pasa.- ordenó el joven Ootori sin moverse de su sitio.

Tamaki entró a la oficina inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada anoche. No tenía idea de que hubiesen regresado a Japón, aunque me pareció muy extraño que abandonarán París tan pronto. ¿Cómo está Fujumi?-

-No te he citado para hablar de eso, Tamaki. - le interrumpió Kyouya. -Se suponía que teníamos un acuerdo y que haríamos una alianza para que el plan resultara.

-No he hecho lo contrario.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue convencer a tus socios para concretar la venta?

-No tenía duda de que lo resolverías.

-No se suponía que fuera de esa manera. Ibas a ayudarme con eso.

-Tuve asuntos que atender.

-Con Haruhi, supongo.

-Es bastante obvio que lo sabes.- agregó Tamaki con una sonrisa traviesa. Kyouya no correspondió al gesto.

-Tendrás que dejar de verla por un tiempo.

La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios del joven Suou. Miraba a su amigo con incredulidad.

-¡No puedes pedirme algo como eso, Kyouya!

-Tienes razón. No voy a pedírtelo...te lo exijo.

-¿Qué tontería es esa?

-Haruhi es mi esposa. Estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo.

-Parece que estás olvidando tu papel en este juego, ¿eh, Kyouya?

-No seas absurdo, Tamaki. No estoy confundiendo nada, simplemente no deseo que alguien comience a sospechar de mi matrimonio y ten por seguro que si te sigues viendo con ella, eso es exactamente lo que ocurrirá. Así no podré ayudarte más. Seguro me comprendes.

-No veo por qué no pueda frecuentarla si lo hacemos con discreción.

-Mis hermanos ya tienen toda su atención puesta sobre mí y no tengo necesidad de que este asunto se complique. Si deseas seguir contando con mi ayuda vas a hacer lo que te pido.

-He trabajado mucho para lograr que ella me perdonara. No voy a echarlo a perder.

-¿Acaso quieres repetir la historia de tus padres? Tu y yo sabemos que tu abuela no permitirá que te cases con una mujer que no sea de tu clase social. No tienes nada que ofrecerle a Haruhi, salvo promesas vacías.

-Le ofrezco mi amor.

-Ella merece algo mejor que eso.

-No es algo que a ti te corresponda juzgar, Kyouya.

Tamaki no dijo más. Miraba dolido a su amigo, quien le devolvía una mirada de reproche.

-Eres la única persona a la que le he permitido esta cercanía, Tamaki. Te considero un amigo y sabes que hago cuanto puedo por ti. No soy dado a demostrar mis afectos y no los brindo con facilidad. Haruhi ha hecho por mí lo que nadie había hecho antes, le estoy agradecido y la considero una persona muy importante, así que deberás tener en cuenta que haré lo que sea necesario por ella...así tenga que pasar por encima de ti.

-¿Me amenazas?

-No suelo desperdiciar mis palabras, Tamaki. Simplemente creo que es algo que debes tener en cuenta.

-¡Jamás la lastimaría!

-No seré yo quien lo determine. Si la haces sufrir, voy a hacer algo al respecto. Ahora, si me permites, tengo varios asuntos que atender el día de hoy.

El joven Suou apretó sus puños instantes antes de abandonar la oficina. Se sentía confundido y furioso con su amigo. Algo que nunca imaginó que sucedería entre ellos. Dio media vuelta sin despedirse y salió de la estancia, abriendo la puerta bruscamente, casi arrollando a Kaito, quien caminaba por el pasillo.

Por otro lado, Kyouya se derrumbó sobre su asiento. Le había resultado muy difícil enfrentarse a su mejor amigo pero había logrado poner las cosas en su sitio. El joven Ootori se frotaba las sienes cuando su hermano mayor entró a su despacho.

-Ese Tamaki si que salió furioso, ¿eh? ¿Han discutido?

-No es asunto tuyo, hermano. - respondió Kyouya tratando de mantener su paciencia.

-Siempre han sido muy buenos amigos. Me pregunto ¿Qué podría hacerlos disgustarse de esa manera? ¿Negocios, dinero...una mujer?

-Haces suposiciones de asuntos que están fuera de tu comprensión, hermano.

-¿Vas a decirme que no ha ocurrido nada? ¡No seas absurdo, hermanito!

-Estoy muy ocupado ahora, así que si no tienes algo que decir, te agradecería que...-

-He hablado con la señora Murakami. Me ha llamado esta mañana.- dijo Kaito antes de que su joven hermano terminara de hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kyouya manteniéndose sereno.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto. Estuvo de viaje algunos meses pero se enteró de tu reciente boda. Lamentó no haber estado presente y por eso desea hacer una fiesta en honor tuyo y de tu mujer.

-Debiste explicarle que no era necesario.

-La conoces. Insistió en ello y no supe negarme. Sabes que te tiene...un gran aprecio. Será esta noche.

-No estoy de ánimo para fiestas.

-Pues no seré yo quien le haga ese desprecio a nuestra socia más importante. Si quieres cancelar, llamala tú mismo.- dijo Kaito antes de abandonar el despacho.

Kyouya suspiró frustrado. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Aun así, tomó su teléfono móvil. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

**0/0/0**

Habían transcurrido un par de juntas con algunos miembros del consejo, una conferencia en línea con clientes americanos y varias interrupciones de su hermano mayor, pero nada de eso había logrado distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Finalmente encontraba un momento de paz. Su mente viajaba de Haruhi a aquella fiesta. Ambas mezclándose. Iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones más tarde. En ese momento pensó que quizás hablar con su esposa era la mejor opción.

Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número. Sonó un par de veces antes de escuchar su familiar voz.

-Me hubiera gustado que me avisaras anticipadamente de la visita que vendría a casa.- fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Haruhi al contestar la llamada.

-Si, también me da gusto escucharte.- respondió Kyouya tratando de disimular sus sentimientos heridos. Se había pasado toda la mañana pensándola y un reproche no era lo mejor que esperaba de ella.

-Lo lamento. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Un ligero cambio en los planes de hoy. Iremos a una pequeña reunión esta noche.

-Por el empeño de este hombre pareciera que se trata de algo más que eso.- contestó ella, refiriéndose al estilista que el joven Ootori había enviado.

-Paul es un profesional. Tiene la agenda llena el resto del año. Es una suerte que haya podido acudir. Haz el favor de no cuestionar su trabajo.

-No lo hago. Solo digo que me parece que no me estás informando todo.

-Es solo una reunión con algunos socios.

-De acuerdo. Creo que puedo lidiar con eso.

-Será tu debut como la esposa del presidente Ootori. Sé que lo harás bien.

**-**Si, yo... lo haré.

Haruhi sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho. Las últimas palabras de Kyouya le habían hecho sentirse como otra de sus empleadas. Ella podría ocultarle a él sus sentimientos pero no podría hacer lo mismo con el mundo entero. Comenzaba a ser demasido obvia.

-Pasaré por ti a las 8.- concluyó él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-De acuerdo.- un sonoro suspiro brotó de los labios de la joven antes de continuar. -Kyouya, ¿Hay... alguna otra cuestión que necesite saber?

Él guardó silencio unos instantes. Podría romper esa barrera y ser sincero con Haruhi. Hablarle de su pasado. Pero era demasiado pronto, y Kyouya no estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso sin tener algo a cambio, sin tener el amor de esa mujer.

-No, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo es una reunión. Te veré esta noche.

-Si.- susurró en respuesta. Apenas se sentía capaz de hablar. Su pecho dolía ligeramente. Y acabó por darse cuenta de que Kyouya se encontraba detrás de un inmenso muro...donde jamás lo podría alcanzar.

**0/0/0**

Apenas iba rumbo a su hogar y ya deseaba que la noche terminara. No le apetecía en lo absoluto asistir a esa reunión, mucho menos que Haruhi lo acompañara. Pero en el fondo sabía que era algo que no podría evitar para siempre.

Estacionó su vehículo en la cochera y descendió de él. Ya iba vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes de diseñador para la ocasión. Entró a la casa esperando encontrar pronto a su esposa y concluir aquello. No la encontró en el recibidor, así que se dirigió a la cocina, donde tampoco tuvo suerte. Estaba a punto de llamarla, sin embargo se abstuvo al verla bajar por las escaleras.

Enmudeció al verla. La joven estaba radiante. Usaba un largo vestido gris, ceñido a su cuerpo, con una abertura en el lado derecho que permitía ver la suave piel de su parecía que lucía aún más hermosa que el día de la boda. Ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al notar que Kyouya la miraba demasiado.

-No cabe duda de que Paul L'eclere sigue siendo muy bueno en lo que hace.

Haruhi no respondió. Se limitó a seguir descendiendo por los escalones. El joven Ootori le ofreció su brazo en cuanto la tuvo cerca. Ella lo aceptó de inmediato. Una vez en el coche, la chica pudo notar cierta incomodidad en su esposo.

-¿Quién será nuestro anfitrión?- preguntó Haruhi con curiosidad.

-Es una mujer llamada Naomi Murakami. Viuda. Millonaria. Una de nuestras socias más importantes y miembro del consejo.

Ninguno de los dos agregó algo más. Él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella solo lo miraba preocupada. Estaba segura de que no le estaba diciendo todo e ignoraba el porque.

Llegaron a un sendero rodeado de grandes y extensas bardas, tanto que Haruhi calculó que era equivalente al total de las casas que se encontraban en el barrio en el que ella creció. Al final del camino encontraron una mansión enorme e iluminada por completo. Todo demasiado elegante.

Un empleado de la residencia ayudó a la chica a bajar del auto. Ella miraba con asombro el lugar.

-Si que es bastante adinerada.- comentó Haruhi cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Kyouya.

-Dame la mano.- le pidió él con urgencia mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada.

Ella solo obedeció. Entrelazó sus dedos a los del joven Ootori, proporcionándole, sin saberlo, la fuerza y serenidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

En la recepción, se encontraba una mujer. Haruhi calculó que quizá de la edad de su esposo, delgada, con un largo cabello negro y semblante melancólico. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verlos.

-¡Kyouya, querido!- dijo la dama echándose a sus brazos. Él a duras penas le devolvió el gesto.

-Naomi.

-Fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarme de tu matrimonio. Jamás me comentaste nada.- le dijo con disimulado reproche.

-Ella es Haruhi, mi esposa.- agregó el joven Ootori tomando a la chica por la cintura, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo.

La viuda Murakami le dirigió una rápida mirada para luego volver a dirigir su atención hacia él.

-Veo que tus gustos han cambiado bastante, cariño.-

-Por supuesto, Naomi, es algo que mejora con los años. Ahora, si no te molesta, mi esposa y yo iremos a saludar a algunas personas. Con permiso.

Kyouya avanzó llevando a Haruhi consigo, apenas permitiéndole hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza a manera de despedida. Estaba claro que no estaba comportándose como de costumbre.

Ambos se mezclaron entre los presentes. La joven comprendió que necesitaba cambiar su concepto de " pequeña reunión", pues eran demasiadas las personas que habían acudido al lugar. Ella ya había sido presentada a algunos cuando Kaito les interrumpió.

-Bonita reunión. ¿No lo creen?- dijo el mayor de los Ootori mientras saludaba a la joven pareja.

-Nada que no se espere de la señora Murakami.- respondió Kyouya, tratando de restarle importancia. Ahora eran más sus deseos de largarse de ahí.

De repente, uno de los empleados de la mansión susurró algo al oido a Kyouya.

-Haruhi, vuelvo enseguida. Sólo espérame aquí.

La chica quedó a solas con su cuñado, quien sonreía condescendiente.

-Me alegra ver que mi pequeño hermano y tú tienen una muy sólida relación.- mencionó Kaito.

-Eso...no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Él rió de buena gana ante la respuesta.

-¿Cómo podría no ser así? Te trajo aquí esta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Kaito la miró fijamente, exagerando un gesto de desconcierto.

-¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que Kyouya no te habló de lo que hubo entre él y Naomi Murakami?

**0/0/0**

Kyouya salió a la terraza principal, donde su anfitriona lo esperaba. Naomi se encontraba sentada en una confortable banca, bebiendo una copa de vino, sin perder su elegancia.

- Me voy un par de meses y encuentro que te has casado.

-¿Esperabas que pidiera tu aprobación?

-Simplemente espero que comprendas mi desconcierto. Jamás me hablaste de la chica.

-Tuve la suerte de reencontrarla hace poco. Fue una amiga del instituto.

-Siendo así tiene algo de sentido. Me preguntaba cómo alguien como tú podía fijarse en una mujer como ella. Es tan poco para ti.

-Cuida tus palabras, Naomi.- advirtió Kyouya con voz severa.

-¡Vaya! Te importa.- afirmó Murakami con algo de decepción antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida. -¿Sabes? Sinceramente no creí que fueras a casarte. Creí que llevarías una vida solitaria, sólo preocupado por los negocios. Tal vez hubieramos terminado juntos después de algunos años, cuando ambos quisieramos acompañarnos en nuestra soledad.

-Si hubiese pasado algo así, ten por seguro que serías la última persona a quien elegiría como compañía.

-Veo que no has podido perdonarme.

-No te confundas, Naomi. Puedo asegurarte que no existe nada que me ligue a ti. Ni siquiera soy capaz de odiarte ya. Es solo que me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres y no me resultas una grata acompañante.

-Y seguro una plebeya como ella resulta una gran compañera.

-Es más de lo que puedo merecer. La amo.

La mujer profirió una sonora carcajada.

-Eres incapaz de sentir algo así, querido. Eres un hombre frío.

-No necesito demostrarte nada.

-Puedes buscarme cuando te olvides de esta farsa.

-Espero que no te decepcione si no es así.

El joven Ootori hizo una leve reverencia y dio media vuelta. Lo que acababa de ocurrir le había dado la determinación. Buscaría a Haruhi...y haría que esa barrera desapareciera.

**0/0/0**

Había comprendido la situación finalmente. Aunque hubiese preferido no enterarse de aquel modo. Era bastante claro ahora que había algo fuerte entre Kyouya y esa mujer. De no ser así, él no hubiera desaparecido al primer llamado de ella. Haruhi llevaba ya bastante tiempo buscándolo. Quizá lo mejor fuera olvidarse de aquello y permitirles estar juntos, aunque la sola idea hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar.

La joven siguió mezclándose entre los invitados, tratando de encontrar a su esposo. Un grupo entre la multitud llamó su atención por sus estruendosas risas, además de la mención del nombre del menor de los Ootori.

-¡Vaya mujercita que se ha conseguido el muchacho! Es hermosa.- dijo un hombre calvo y gordo que rondaba los cincuenta años.

-He oido que es una excelente abogada.- agregó otro sujeto.

-Quizá pueda tener sus servicios alguna vez

-Me pregunto qué habrá visto en Ootori.- comentó un tipo alto y muy delgado.

-¿Qué más podría ser? Es obvio que es por el dinero.

-Es probable que sea por el sexo.- dijo una mujer joven, sonriendo de manera atrevida. -Kyouya es un muy buen amante.

Los demás oyentes hicieron muecas de desaprobación, solo las otras damas emitieron risitas de complicidad. Haruhi no comprendía porque esa gente mostraba tal desagrado por su esposo, pero no iba a permanecer callada.

-No es que me interese darles explicaciones. Solo quiero que les quede claro que ustedes no tienen derecho a juzgar a Kyouya. Ninguno de ustedes lo conoce. El por qué estémos juntos no es su asunto de ninguno. Yo amo a ese hombre y eso solo nos concierne a nosotros. Y se equivocan al decir que es buen amante, él...es excelente.

El grupo permaneció estupefacto. No esperaban algo como eso. Haruhi se sentía poderosa en ese instante.

-Solo una cosa más...no podría ofrecerles mis servicios como abogada. Únicamente defiendo a clientes que son inocentes.

Una agradable y conocida risa se escuchó detrás de Haruhi. Ella se giró justo para encontrarse con Kyouya, quien posó suavemente sus manos en los hombros desnudos de su esposa.

-Es una mujer encantadora, ¿no lo creen?

Habiendo dicho eso, el joven tomó la mano de Haruhi para salir del lugar. Él no dio explicaciones, se limitó a caminar hasta subir al vehículo. Parecía más animado que cuando llegaron a aquella reunión y ella sacó la conclusión de que se debía a su encuentro con su antigua novia.

-Es increible que les hayas hablado de ese modo a esas personas. Son socios de la empresa.- dijo Kyouya sonriéndo con discreción.

-Lo lamento. Es solo que...no podía permitir que dijeran esas cosas sobre ti.

-Por lo visto, estás dispuesta a protegerme hasta de mi familia.

-Solo si no haces nada al respecto.

-Estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas, Haruhi. Aprendí a no permitir que me dañaran. Pero... te agradezco lo que hiciste esta noche.

En ese breve momento, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Los ojos de él mostraba verdadera gratitud. Aunque, ciertamente, eso no hacía que ella se sintiera mejor. Aun no olvidaba el asunto de aquella mujer. Kyouya notó su incomodidad.

-Puedes decírmelo.- le invitó a hablar.

-¿Qué?

-Sea lo que sea, puedes decirlo.

-Yo... no es asunto mío.

El joven Ootori suspiró con pesadez. Sospechaba lo que era. Hubiese sido un ingenuo si creía que ella no iba a enterarse.

-Sucedió después de graduarme del instituto. Nos conocíamos desde niños, así que creí que sería buena idea frecuentarla. En aquel entonces, un matrimonio hubiese resultado bastante conveniente para nuestras familias.- Kyouya calló un momento. Su mirada fija en el camino, aunque era evidente que se encontraba en otro sitio. -No puedo precisar si estaba... enamorado de ella, pero era lo más cercano a mi concepto de esposa. Estaba dispuesto a comprometerme, solo que Naomi alteró los planes. Contrajo matrimonio con un hombre mucho mayor, millonario, poderoso. Falleció al poco tiempo de casados, dejándola como única heredera. Poco a poco se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

-Tal vez... debiste decidirte por ella. Quizá fuera mejor esposa de lo que yo soy.

-¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho?

En ese instante, Kyouya detuvo el vehículo. Finalmente estaban en casa. Haruhi se apresuró a entrar. Él la detuvo en el recibidor. No terminaba de entender la razón por la que su esposa deseaba evitarlo. El joven Ootori la sujetó del brazo de manera firme pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Te hice una pregunta antes, Haruhi. ¿Por qué debería elegir a esa mujer?

-Yo...- ella desvió la mirada, incapaz de responder.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar con ella?

-Es muy elegante y hermosa. Yo no... jamás podría ser de esa manera.

Kyouya arrinconó a la chica contra la pared, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Haruhi, tú no necesitas ser alguien más. Además, ya eres una mujer muy hermosa.- dijo él, acariciándo las mejillas de la joven con los pulgares. -Eres hermosa.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas durante varios segundos. Ella estaba visiblemente sonrojada. Kyouya se acercaba cada vez más. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a agitarse.

-Te lo dije antes: haz que me aleje ahora o... no sé que va a suceder.

-No... no puedo, Kyouya. No quiero.

-¡Por Dios, Haruhi!- dijo el joven Ootori, para luego fundir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso.

**0/0/0**

Kyouya esperaba de pie fuera del cuarto de baño que se encontraba en su habitación. Todo estaba sumido en completa oscuridad, excepto por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿De verdad estás segura de esto?- cuestionó él a través de la puerta.

-Si, solo... solo dame un segundo.

Haruhi suspiró profundamente. El valor que había reunido amenazaba con abandonarla. Estaba consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo deseaba, pero también temía. Dió una última exhalación y abrió la puerta. Kyouya la esperaba, sentado sobre la cama. Su torso desnudo, bañado por la suave luz de luna. Sonrió al verla.

-Creo que sé a quien agradecerle el regalo.- comentó él, al notar que su esposa vestía una sensual lencería negra. La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Kyouya se levantó y se acercó a Haruhi. Le acarició los hombros, los brazos. Descendió suavemente por sus finas curvas. Ella se estremeció. Su esposo continuó acariciándola mientras se aproximaba a sus labios. Ella lo recibió sin dudar. Eran besos apasionados, largos. Ambos tratando se sentirse.

La chica permanecía inmóvil. Él le tomó ambas manos y las colocó sobre su pecho y abdomen.

-Tócame, Haruhi.

Ella lo hizo. Pasó tímidamente sus dedos por los duros músculos de Kyouya. Instantes después, frotaba con desesperación las palmas de sus manos, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Eso es, hermosa. Disfruta de mí como yo lo hago contigo.

Él la guió hacía la cama, recostándola con cuidado. Le acarició las piernas, subiendo hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Comenzó a quitársela, provocándole un gemido. Kyouya se detuvo y decidió continuar con sus caricias. Sus dedos trazaron un camino hasta los suaves senos de Haruhi. El joven Ootori retiró la lencería, dejando expuesta la piel de ella. Sin darle tiempo a nada, tomó uno de los pezones con la boca. La chica gritó debido a la inesperada sensación.

-Ky...Kyouya...aah.

-Me encantan. Son tan sensibles.- dijo él, mientras succionaba el otro seno.

Haruhi se retorcía de placer. Estaba descubriendo sensaciones nuevas con el hombre que menos esperaba y lo estaba disfrutando. Se aferró a la espalda masculina casi clavándole las uñas. Kyouya gruñó ante ese acto y se acercó para besarle los labios.

-Quiero hacerte mía ahora mismo.- le dijo entre besos.

-So... solo ten cuidado.

-Moriría antes que hacerte daño, pero si te resulta doloroso, solo dímelo y me detendré.

Ella asintió. Kyouya se detuvo un momento para mirarla. No pudo contener el deseo de volver a besarla, solo que esta vez con más ternura, tomándose su tiempo. Mientras tanto, una de las manos de él se deslizó hasta la pequeña pantaleta de su compañera, colándose dentro de ella. Sonrió al encontrarla demasiado húmeda.

Kyouya retiró la última prenda, haciéndolo también con las propias. En cuanto hubo terminado, posó delicadamente su cuerpo sobre el de Haruhi, permitiéndo que sus pieles se tocaran, que ambos sintieran el calor de sus cuerpos unidos. Ella suspiró ante esa sensación. El joven Ootori volvió a tomar los labios de su esposa. La dureza de su miembro estaba matándolo, pero necesitaba contenerse para no lastimarla.

Él separó con cuidado las piernas de la chica, lo suficiente para que pudiera recibirlo. Haruhi volvió a colocar sus manos en la dura y ancha espalda de su amante. Para Kyouya, esa fue la señal. Comenzó a introducirse poco a poco en ella, lo cual era difícil, ya que la humedad y el calor de ese suave espacio lo estaban volviéndo loco. Aun así, su miembro entraba y salía sin traspasar aquello que le aseguraba que estaba siendo el primero en la vida de esa mujer. Su mujer.

Un cosquilleo muy agradable inundó a Haruhi. Leves gemidos salían de su boca. El ir y venir de Kyouya comenzaba a desesperarla. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido, inscitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Él apretó los dientes, su rostro perlado con finas gotas de sudor. Ambos unieron sus manos, en ese instante, un agudo grito brotó de los labios femeninos.

-Tranquila...tranquila.- susurró Kyouya al oído de su esposa.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante varios segundos. El dolor de Haruhi comenzaba a disminuir. El joven Ootori la besaba con dulzura, esperando el momento en que todo pasara. Pronto, la chica correspondió a las caricias y Kyouya comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, quien ahora gemía con absoluto placer.

-Si, cariño. Siénteme...disfruta esto conmigo.- decía él mientras continuaba con sus embestidas.

-Aaah...Kyo...Kyouya...aah...aaah.

Escuchar su nombre de esa manera, sentir el éxtasis en la voz de su compañera, fue suficiente para que Kyouya aumentara el ritmo. Haruhi le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

-Ky...ouya, no...no puedo...más...aaah. Yo...-

-Déjalo...solo termina. Termina conmigo.

Tan solo tres profundas estocadas más fueron suficientes. Haruhi profirió un sonoro grito al momento en que sus caderas se tensaron, haciéndo que Kyouya la siguiera y se derramara en su interior. En los minutos consecutivos, las respiraciones agitadas de los amantes era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él, girando su cuerpo para mirarla.

-Si, yo...me siento agotada.

Kyouya sonrió levemente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, en un acto inesperado. Haruhi lo miró, un tanto sorprendida.

-Descansa. Yo me quedaré a tu lado.

Ella solo asintió, conteniendo sus deseos de besarlo. Si bien, había acortado la distancia de sus cuerpos, no podía decir lo mismo de su corazón.

**0/0/0**

Hola a todos. Sé que tardé siglos en actualizar. Lo que puedo decir a mi favor es que el trabajo en áreas de recursos humanos es muy desgastante y absorvente. Sumado a eso, mi laptop pasó a mejor vida hace ya varios meses por lo que ahora debo utilizar mi smartphone para escribir esto. Espero comprendan mis razones.

Ahora solo me resta agradecer a todos los que han estado al pendiente de este fic y a: Azriel Rigel, eve-tsuki, RosieDunne, Yukko, Gibryl Funny, sakura 123, Caro, Laura, Mari383, Laurita, Azul, sakuya yoruno, Mei Rasmus, Naomi Sill, Sirone Aprhody, Deyitha, Dra-Wri-Art, Sayurielena y a los anónimos por sus reviews. De verdad que los aprecio mucho.

Espero nuevamente sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
